despues de la tormenta
by Puella3Aeterna
Summary: hay una calma...¿completa? que hacer, cuando lo que crees que seria eterno, resulta un ultimo, el mas cruel de todos los sacrificios. entra y deja reviews!
1. prologo

hola!

estoy evocandome en lo que es sailor moon. y esta es una historia que yo misma escribi hace tres años pero lo hice para teatro, no salio mi cosplay y por eso lo paso a una version de relato, aunque bueno, les dejo el prologo, y ustedes me avisan por un review si quisieran el la historia en su version original.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

son una pareja, que sufrio mucho, aunque no lo crean, salvaron varias veces el mundo degrandes enemigos.

ahora estan casados, para la proteccion de sus amigos se separaron de ellos, pero siempre los tienen en la mente.

que harias si tu calma, tu paz, se veade una manera alterada, pero no te das cuenta, hasta que es muy obvio y no hay marcha atras.

¿podrias ser capaz de dar tu vida, en el precisos momento en el que peligra la de otra persona?

piensalo mucho, antes de contestarlo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

no se si es un buen prologo, pero creo que di mucha pistas.

me voy a dormir, acabdo de llegar de mi taller de danzas y no tengo mas fuerzas que mentener la cabeza frente a la compu.

bye


	2. acto 1

**ACTO UNO**

HABITACION

(se avista una cama, alrededor muebles y un gran ventanal, se observanfotografias y dos personas)

voz 1 (_en tono melodioso)-_sabes que hoy cumplimos 3 años...

voz 2- (_dudando_) 3 años... de que?

voz 1- (_gritando_) es una bestia sr. chiva.

voz 2- (_sonrie_) que paso, serena, yo pense que habiamos dejado acordando que basta con los gritos.

Serena- (_con calma_) pero... es que crei que no te acordabas...

Darien (_haciendose el desentendido_)- acordarme de que?

serena (_con la paciencia a punto de explotar_)- 3 años de aguantar tus chistes! (_su rostro fue un enredo de ira odio y tristeza_)

Darien (_carcajeandose_) me encanta ver tu rostro asi, por tercera vez, amor (la abraza) sabes que nunca olvidaria nuestro aniversario, el año pasado hice lo mismo no lo recuerdas?

serena (_su tono paso a ser calmado_)- recordar... de que? (_piensa_) desesperate tambien.

(el tiempo siguio, era de mañana, la ocuridad desaprecio y una soleada mañana se abrio paso, ambas personas salieron de la cama)

serena- (_tendiendo la cama_) debo salir a las 7 para alcanzar el autobus, te dejo el cafe en el microondas.. si?

darien- (_dirigiendose al baño_) esta bien, hoy no te llevare a la universidad pero te recogere a la una (_en tono de duda_)

serena-(_afirmando_) hoysalgo a la una.

darien- ok, que te vaya bien.

(serena sale de la casa, se dirige hacia el autostop, tenia tanto tiempo, en poco tiempo se iba a graduar de medico veterinaria, algo que, al principip,tomo por hobby pero mientras mas metida andaba en los temas le agrado, comenzo a sobresalir en clases, pero siempre mantenia un perfil bastante bajo)

serena (_piensa_) he salido todo un desastre, ojala pueda salir temprano,y arreglarme algo

(llega al autostop justo cuando el bus llego y subio, se sento en una de los asientos de adelante, pero la presencia prominente de una mujer en estado de gestacion, ella en demostracion de su buena educacion se levanto del asiento y le cedio el lugar, no habia mas lugar en el bus y se quedo parada, viendo a la mujer y sus voluminosa presencia)

serena (_piensa_) asi me pondre cuando espere a rini, bueno la recompensa vale la espera (_sonrie_) ojalaque sea pronto...

(el bus llega de pronto a sus parada, y ella salio entre la multitud deestudiantes que al igual de ella salen alborotados hacia las aulas, tranquilamente avanza por los saminos entre facultades llegando a la cafeteria, pide un sandwich, paga el producto y se aleja de la cafeteria)

serena (_piensa_)tengo que pensar en algo para hoy... quizas el vestido negro (_recuerda)_ese vestido me quedo holgado el año pasado, quizas me quede este año, y adonde iremos?

(la mañana transcurre entre clases: biologia III, practicas de quimica, y zoologia IV, pero la ultima clase el profesor no llego, dejando una nota al guardia y los alumnos se retiran, serena corre hacia la salida, llega al autostop y sube a toda prisa. destino... su casa)

**FIN DEL ACTO UNO**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno perdon... estuve fuera de mi, acabo de publicar mi foto, (eso esseñal de que debo estar realmente nerviosa)creo que esto es un piloto por favor envienme reviews sobrre el fic, porque yo misma me mori de sueño con los argumentos, escribo que es un pilot porque depende de este primer capitulo si lo cambio y y los siguientes capitulos los cambio a modo de relato y no de teatro..

gracias a la chicas que me apoyaronn, me salvaron de un vacio sentimental

cuidense

M&M


	3. acto 2

**ACTO DOS**

AUTOSTOP

(El bus se acerca hacia un autostop muy conocido)

Serena (_piensa_)- a que hora llegare, (_mira el reloj que tiene en la muñeca_) pronto serán las 12 del día, y aun no llego a casa

(El bus se detiene, serena baja muy apresurada, aun sin querer de abollar a nadie con el maletín, serena espera que el bus pase, y cruza la pista)

**CASA**

(Se avista la sala, sillones de bellas formas, una maleta tirada en el sillón más grande, y un celular, que empieza a vibrar)

Serena (_nerviosa_)- llevo media hora, esperando que mi cabello se seque, ah!

(Serena camina para todos lados, el tiempo se le va de las manos, en unos minutos, Darien llegaría de la universidad, claro primero iría a buscarla y luego al no encontrarla...)

Serena (_se detiene_)- ¡me llamaría por teléfono! (_reacciona_) ¿mi celular, donde esta? (Rebusca por todos las habitaciones, pero no encuentra el celular, luego recuerda que al llegar tiro su bolso al sillón, se abalanza contra el sillón donde dejo su teléfono)

Serena (_mira la pantalla_)- ah¡Me llamó! (_Nerviosa_) ¡Debe estar enojado!

(sube las escaleras y se viste lo mas rápido que pudo, luego baja, con un sencillo vestido, y unos zapatos a lo hippie, marco el numero de Darien)

Serena (_se muerde la uña_)- ojala que conteste y no tire el celular por la ventana (se imagina la escena y sonríe)

**EN EL AUTO**

Darien (_furioso_)- como es posible que no haya avisado deque no estaba en la universidad

(se escucha un sonido en el auto,instintivamente saca el telefono dela cajuela ve que por la pantalla que es un numero conocido)

Darien (presiona un boton)- alo

(una voz conocida sale del telefono)

Darien- ok, llegare en 15 minutos

(telefono)

Darien- adios amor

(Darien gira el volante y se dirige hacia una calle)

**EN EL RESTAURANTE**

(una pareja entra en un restaurante, tomados de la mano, se ve un mostrador grande, mesas con manteles grandes, y decorado, muy extravagante)

Serena (mira de reojo a Darien)- Darien¿a donde me haz traido?

Darien- pues, supuse que seria mejor ir a algun lugar donde nunca habiamos pensado entrar

(un hombrecillo de piel canela,se acerca y les hace un seña, serena se queda desconcertada, pero Darienlajala hacia donde el hombrecillo los guia, pasan por todas las mesas yendo hacia una apartado del resurante, el hombre abre las cortinas, y deja ver una mesa con mantel, y bordados de oro, unos sillones que se veian comodos, el hombre se retira y ellos entran)

Serena- que lugar mas bonito, esas imagenes son muy brillosas (mirando la imagen de una mujer con 8 brazos y en cada brazo, tenia un elemento unico) esa mujer es bella (dijo señalandola)

Darien (sonrie)- esa imagen es muy bonita, pero no es una mujer, es el dios Shiva y es el diosdestructor, hay tres dioses en el hinduismo, Brahma, Vishnu y Shiva, este ultimotuvo un hijo, que salio regordete y con cara de elefante (Darien señalaba cada una de las imagenes explicando cada una, ySerena no podia dejar de asombrarse el maridointeligente que tenia a su lado)

(la tarde paso, tan rapido. entre charla y platos como garam masala y arroz basmati, se retiraron pagando una cuenta no muy cuantiosa y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, claro... _barriga llena, corazon contento, _caminaron por el centro, y al terminar se dirigieron hacia el auto, este se puso en marcha y se dirigio hacia un lugar... secreto)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aloha!

bueno como pedire perdon y comprenderan estoy en los finales, y me tienen aqui, suficiente de mi, ahora al relato, esta vez añadi algo de mi, mi restaurente favorito, sirve una rica comida hindu, y el decorado es un honor para mi, por queme encanta y soy la fan #1 del dueño (viva el curry sin almendras!)

bueno ahora me estan echando de mi rpopia personal, pero pronto adito mas escritos y nos vemos otra oportunidad

aclaraciones: si le cambie la carrera a serena, pero tenia que caber a mi drama.

en mi drama serena tiene 21 años, y aun espera a rinie.

me falta un capitulo del segmento calma y empieza la verdadera accion,

gracios a todas por los reviews, me encanto su apoyo, y nos vemos en el **ACTO TRES**

**M&M**


	4. acto 3

**ACTO TRES**

**LUGAR SECRETO**

(la noche esta en todo sus esplendor, se ven las sombras de unas murallas, el viento agita suavemente el cesped, en la oscuridad de la noche, la sombra de dos personas se ve a lo lejos)

Darien- y...¿que te parece?

Serena (parpadea en señal de asombro)- wow... es asombroso¿como sabias de este lugar?

Darien (le toma la mano)- ¿recuerdas la semana que me fui a un congreso? (sonrie) sali de una de las conferencias porque te extrañaba, tome un bus y recorri por mas de dos horas la carretera. hasta encontrar este lugar. Deberias verlo por la mañana es aun mas precioso... pero no más que tú.

Serena (_sonrojada_)- que cosas dices... (en su corazon siente que hay se rompio, dejando que su amor meloso se apodere deella) sabes Darien... han pasado tres años de que nos casamos

Darien (recuerda que en la mañana su mujer casi lo ahorca por la bromita)- si lo sé, y me alegra cada dia que pasa el tener a mi lado al ser mas precioso sobre la faz de la tierra.

Serena (_sonrojada... aún mas_)- por favor... deja que termine (suspira) todo este dia, me quede pensando en algo, (Darien iba a decir algo, pero ella le pone dos dedos sobre sus labios)que me gustaria tener a Rinnie.

Darien (_rie_) sabes que yo tambien anhelo a tener a Rinnie, pero cada cosa a sus tiempo, mira que pronto terminaras de estudiar y pronto estaras de interna..

Serena (_sonrie_) pero si yo ya estoy de interna, no recuerdas que consegui un empleo en el hospital de animales.

Darien- es cierto pero pronto tendras que ver en algun consultorio particular..

Serena- si, es cierto, pero creo poder con los dos... ¿tu no piensas lo mismo?

Darien- pues.. (suspira. no se puede pelear con su esposa) sí, pero ya sabes, cada cosa a su tiempo.

Serena (toma las dos manos de su esposo) claro que si. esperaremos a que Rinnie quiera venir al mundo

(Darien ve la hora por el reloj de su muñeca y dirige a su mujer al auto, luego el sube al auto por la otra puerta y salen del jardin secreto, secreto en sus verdades, y secreto para su amor)

**CASA**

(serena sale del auto y se dirige a la cocina. Darien va detras de ella)

Darien- bueno, (_bostezo_)es muy tarde, creo que me ire a acostar (se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla y se retira hacia el segundo nivel)

(Serena se queda parada al escuchar a su esposo despedirse penso que le tenia algo guardado, peroaquello mato espectativa alguna)

Serena (mira la puerta del refrigerador)- bueno debo preparme para mañana (sube por las escaleras)

(va apagando las luces por donde camina, abre la puerta de su dormitorio, y encuentra a su marido prendiendo tres velas, el la mira con rostro de que lo habian pillado haciendo algo sucio, y se dirige hacia su mujer que quedo estatica en la puerta por la situacion, la jala hacia adentro y cierra la puerta)

Darien- bueno...Feliz tercer aniversario, sé que dentro de treinta minutos dejara de ser nuestro aniversario, pero no podia dejar de decirtelo (la besa)

Serena (despues del beso, que duro mas de dos minutos)- wow, Darien has sido muy atento, yo solo te compre algo, pero.. tú? (empieza llorar) tu eres muy bueno conmigo, crei que me ibas a dejar en la cocina, me sentia muy triste. (Darien la abraza)

Darien (la mira)- sabes que nunca haria algo que te hiciera daño, nunca me lo perdonaria, disculpame, crei que no haria ningun sufrimiento.

(un beso apasionado, llena la habitacion de sentimientos, cargados de mucho amor. cada acto, es un paso un pequeño oasis mundano lleno de lujuria, la pasion es desenfrenada, hasta que les hace falta el aire, pero eso no es obstaculo,dos almas que se han amado desde el principio del tiempo, una nueva oportunidad para amarse, siendo la luna, su madre fiel y mudo testigo de cada encuentro)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi!

no me lo puedo creer, mañana tengo mi examen final de ciencia politica y estoy aqui, cumpliendo una promesita, bueno en la escena del jardin secreto, me queria explayar en el ambiente de la pelicula,el jardin secreto(lo unico que odio de esa pelicula es el personaje de la mocosa pelirroja gritona) pero bueno, tuve que cambiar para esta historia.

AGRADECIMIENTOS!

como en los capitulos anteriores no pude hacerlo, voy hacerlo ahora, que estoy desenfrenada

**marinlucero chiba:** muchas gracias por los reviews, intuia que iba a jalar, pero gracias por el apoyo,(siempre yo dando a la innovacion) jijiji que humilde (no me creas mucho)

**Moon-Chiba:** bueno el primer cap, ya voy por el tercero, y de aqui viene la verdadera accion, por favor no te despegues de este fict

**Natalia Kido:** muchas gracias, tenia 5 aspectos mios en contra de esta version, pero gano mi capricho, por favor no te despegues de este fict

**Ginny Potter W:** muchas gracias por el review inical, a mi tambien me da muchisimas ganas de salir con mi traje achacoso de sailor jupiter, pero ahi nomas. mis amigos tiene cada mes una verguenza ajena fatal. el review que siguio, pues aqui estoy dando mucha mas lata, mañana me preguntaran: diga las caracteristicas del un gobierno democratico aparente, y empezare a escribir losconjuros o los ataques de cada sailor (de terror)

**daianapotter:** mira, a mi me cae Rinnie cuando no aparece (jijiji)bueno yo estoy haciendo un aproximado de 20 años (según sé que Serena se caso a los 17años) y esta serena mantiene la actitud del anime, pero eso no sera problema para los problemas y situaciones que vendran ahora en adelante.

bueno,creo que he dicho muchisimo de lo que debia, pero hasta aqui, un abrazo fuerte para todas, vendre a molestar en otra semana.

bye

**M&M**


	5. acto 4

**ACTO 4**

**CASA**

(En la habitación se ve rastros de una lucha salvaje, la cama se encuentra en perfecto estado, pero en el suelo una sombra amorfa, empieza a retorcerse y despierta)

Serena (bosteza, estira un brazo, sale del gran abrazo, que la tenia encadenada)- que sueño (se voltea encontrándose con los ojos de su marido) hola... mi amor (el tono y sus ojos demuestran la ternura infinita con la mujer se caracteriza siempre)

Darien (_la mira_, hacia unos minutos que habia despertado)- hola¿que tal? (en tono curioso, levantando las cejas y mostrando una sonrisa)

Serena (_piensa_) que chistoso (_sonrie_)- pues bien señor, he pasado una noche salavje con cierto joven aquien amo

Darien (_sonrie_)- pues yo he tenido un sueño super apasionado con cierta dama a la que veo cada mañana, tarde y noche

(Serena se levanta, deja su desnudez airando cada paso suyo, yendo hacia el baño. Darien sigue el rastro de su mujer y es recibido por un abrazo y un beso que abre una vez mas la pasion en los amantes)

**LUNA**

(en los restos de lo que fue una gran civilizacion, un gran castillo, con señales de un ataque hacia miles de años atras, se ve unos muros, los rastros de lo que alguna vezfue, un palacio. la silueta de una persona agilmente que se mueve entre los escombrostiene un objeto largo que apunta hacia un planeta azul)

**HABITACION**

(los rastros de una lucha salvaje, el paso de los vikingos por la habitacion dejo señales de que no habia victimas superficiales, aún mas alla de los mortales)

Darien (despertando, ve a su esposa, descansando entre sus brazos) mi bello angel (una de sus manos se acerca al rostro de su divinidad) quien te viera se diria que eres indefensa, eres incapaz de tener vida, tan fragil como la porcelana

(serena al sentir el contacto de su marido va saliendo de su sueño)

Serena (abre un ojo, mira los ojos de amor que tiene su esposo)(sonrie)- mmm hola de nuevo

Darien (acomoda los mechones de cabello que caen suavemente en el rostro de su esposo)- ¿que tal dormiste?

Serena (su mano se desliza por el cuello de su marido, posandose en la nuca, empieza a masajearlo) muy bien, mi gatito, si mal no calculo, deben ser mas de la una de la tarde...

Darien (_ronronea_)- y ¿cual es el plan?

Serena (dirige una mirada por la ventana y luego a Darien) que tal.. salir de aqui y disfrutar delo que nos queda del dia. (se levanta seguida por su esposo, cada uno se viste y salen tomados de la mano de la habitacion)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola!

vengo con algo de verguenza! hace dos dias que no salgo de mi casa, por ahora estoy buscando a mi rica miel (bueno exactamente a mi amiga anita! pero para eso ya estoy en la selva!)mevoyacomermitacachoyluegolescuentocooeslacosa!

ademas el lunes presente mi numero! que roche! pero bueno ya termino mi numero de diablada y morenada(danzas del peru)son muy lindas.

sino son de peru, y algun dia se les para el carro por aqui, asistan a una de las fiestas patronalesy asi se celebra, caracho! la alegria de la gente, y el amor por la patria se siente ahi, con la union de las personas! (que nacionalista, de alguna parte debe haberme salido ese lapsus)

bueno gracias a las chicas: Ginny Potter W, daianapottery marinlucerochiba

bueno ustedes activamente me van mandando los reviews, y nuevamente gracias, ustedes tres son la razon y la voluntad restante para seguirla!aunque ahora estoy lenta, no les defraudare y por semana un capitulo. van a hacer la una y tengo harto sueño..vuelvo pronto a molestarlas

**M&M**


	6. actor 5

**ACTO 5**

**LUNA**

(La mujer mira por el telescopio y apunta en un papel de forma apresurada, luego sale de lo que seria una habitación)

Mujer (_corre_)- la tierra corre mucho peligro, debo hablar con mi señora

(Sube a un maquina, una especia de nave espacial, la cual despega y sale de la luna)

**AUTO**

(El sol radiante, uno de los rayos ilumina el interior del auto, haciendo que sus dos tripulantes se pusieran unas gafas de sol)

Serena (mira por el espejo retrovisor) (tono irónico)- quien calculara los kilómetros que llevamos, dirían que vamos en busca del santo grial

Darien (mira de reojo)- solo vamos al jardín secreto... no reniegues (alargo su mano, posándola en muslo de Serena)

Serena (_sonrojada_) (_voltea_) (_grita_)- Darien

(Darien ríe, conduce despacio dejando que su esposa aprecie los pastos verdes, por la llegada de la primavera, aunque era raro en si aun no era marzo y el invierno había hecho destrozos en pueblos del interior de Japón)

El rostro de Serena vuelve a su color normal, para ella el tiempo transcurre lentamente

El auto se va acercando hacia el jardín con los rayos del sol que se reflejaba en la pintura del auto, y este a su vez transmitían el brillo hacia una gruta que producía un arco iris

Ambos salen del auto y se acercan hacia la gruta. Serena extiende una mano

Darien (en tono convincente)- yo que tú, no haría eso

Serena (_voltea_) (le dirige la mirada sobre los lentes de sol)- ¿porque no?

Darien (agacha la cabeza) (le dirige la mirada sobre los lentes de sol)- por que a ti... no te gusta el agua helada

(Serena estaba entusiasmada, después de 2 años de estar encerrada en la ciudad, salir a la naturaleza y helarse con el agua helada. Darien rió)

(Caminaron hacia lo que parecía fue un templo abandonado, la naturaleza se había encargado de recuperar su espacio quitado por los constructores de aquel lugar ya que adentro del templo habían arbustos en el piso se veía hojas esparcidas y las hileras vestían a las estatuas percudidas por el paso del tiempo, por sus ventanas, las corrientes de aire conducía a las hojas a bailar en su dirección)

Serena (se quita las gafas)- me encanta, Darien. (Serena sigue con la mirada los rayos traviesos del sol, que se asoman por los ventana es, las nubes se tiñen de dorado y los ángulos de los rayos hacían una verdadera alusión a unos dedos)

Serena (_atónita_)- ¡los dedos de Dios!

Darien (detrás de Serena)- ¡así es!

Serena (mira a Darien)- tú ¿querías mostrarme esto?

Darien (señala aquel espectáculo)- este efecto se mostraba en el museo de Florencia... estos espectáculos costaría algo de dinero, pero es mejor descubrirlo en las cosas simples que nos rodea (abraza a Serena por detrás y posa su cabeza e la curvatura de su cuello)

(Analizan cada pintura y pequeñas ambientes alrededor de lo que fue una sala de ceremonias encuentran una banca y sin soltarse se sientan. Darien sosteniendo a Serena)

Serena (sin voltear, hacia Darien)- ¿porque no me mostraste esto ayer?

Darien (balancea su cabeza en el hombro de Serena, produciéndole un ligero dolor) ¿como que porque? ¿Qué? ¿Ya ni te acuerdas?

Serena (cruza sus brazos)- no, dímelo!

Darien (alza la voz)- porque te pones a gritar en la oscuridad y si lo hacia ayer... habríamos pasado una noche de espantos y no la noche que pasamos (levantando las cejas)

Serena (ríe)- ay Darien, gracias por todo esto (lo besa)

**NAVE**

En la nave espacial se ven botones de distintos colores, sonidos polifónicos, reunidos forman una melodía

Una mujer sentada al centro dirigía rápidamente su vista hacia el espacio un punto rojo moviéndose lentamente. La mujer sujeta una palanca que tiene frente a ella y lo mueve hacia así. La nave toma fuerza y se dirige a velocidad notable a la tierra

**COCINA**

De noche, se ve las hornillas encendidas, el calor calienta la olla esperando a recibir el ajo, sal y aceite, para luego de cocinarse se echaría el arroz lavado. Serena ve por la ventana, la oscuridad tranquila de una noche luminosa.

Serena (suspira)- hoy a sido un día maravilloso, ha sido un fin de semana fantástico (por el rabillo del ojo, ve que un punto luminoso del cielo se mueve) (cierra los ojos)-

Es una estrella fugaz (piensa en algo, pero su mano la baja hacia el vientre, sonríe y abre los ojos)- espero que nos llegue algún dinero para que mi Darien no reniegue

Serena piensa tanto en si misma y no se da cuenta de que Darien esta tras ella, la coge de los hombros y la voltea para abrazarla

Darien (pone una mano sobre la cabeza de serena)- no es por dinero, no es por que no quiera, solo creo que no estamos en condiciones de tener a Rinnie, yo también la extraño, tanto o mas que tu 8le pone unas mechitas tras la oreja, le hace mirar a los ojos) ni nosotros nos apresuremos, ni tampoco nos desesperemos, si?

Serena (había dejado que unas lágrimas salieran por la aclaración)- sí, Darien, Rinnie vendrá cuando ella desee (en tono convincente)

Darien le coge el rostro y le da un tierno beso. Luego se separaron y, como un oasis del tiempo, el momento desapareció.

La cena fue celebrada con vino, conversaron a la luz de las velas de un candelabro.

Terminada la cena recogieron los trastes y se fueron a dormir, abrazados uno del otro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hi!

Bueno vengo cumpliendo de mi promesa!

Ojala les haya gustado me costo escribirla esta semana y me costo dos días pasarla a la computadora (es que cada día estoy mas ociosa)

Bueno les comento que hace un mes fui al teatro a ver RUIDO y me pareció muy buena tanto la trama, como los personajes

Bueno... estoy no mucho de pasada, estoy todavía por la selva y ya probé el juanes (ah! Si! Llegue tarde para el 29 de junio, asedia era a voz y no llegue -es que llegue al día siguiente- para ese día paso por la ciudad y como si nunca hubo fiesta, y caballero me aguante el comer mi tacacho!)

Hasta ahorita no sabia el efecto del chocolate en mi, ahora lo se, me comporto como una borracha... (Por aquí huelo a chocolate!)

Un abrazo a ustedes lectoras que me siguen cada semana las tengo enumeradas: Ginny Potter W, daianapotter, Moon-Chiba. Gracias muchísimas gracias, sus r/r son el animo, que me falta 8y son ustedes los que me dan la alegría para que este fic no sea depresivo y no sea tan lentito...

En fin tengo tanto que hacer, decir (es que hace dos horas que comí chocolate y empiezo a hablar y hacer sonseras)

No las aburro... un abrazo!

M&M


	7. pedacito del acto 5

ACTO 6

**TECHO**

en un techo con la vista hacia una ventana que dejaba ver a dos personas durmiendo, la persona acerca hacia ella una maleta, se levanta y la abre con algo de esfuerzo. A pesar de la poca luminosidad armo lo era un rifle. Su punto era una dama. Apunta y verifica por la mira telescópica (el ojillo del rifle) que la puntería no fallara. Sin dudarlo disparo

**SUEÑO DE SERENA**

Serena se entre la niebla, cuando siente una voz joven

Voz- mi señora Mene

Serena(voltea) ¿quien me llama?

(pero solo la niebla estaba presente)

voz- mi señora Mene quien le habla es su fiel servidora, Pandia

Serena (asustada) Pandia! Creí que Zeus te criaría bien, hija.

Voz de Pandia- mi señora Mene, perdóneme la cabeza, por los malos modales, pero luego le explicare todo si me lo permite, usted me concedería una charla con usted mañana

Serena (mira por todos lados)- pues si mañana me lo dirás, hasta mañana hija mía

**TECHO**

La mujer sonríe, desarma el rifle y saltando se retira por los techos.

**HABITACION**

Darien ve que el cuerpo de su esposa se tensa, pero luego vuelve a soltarse. Con preocupación la abraza y la siente fria, pero se tranquiliza al verificar su pulso normal, cierra los ojos y duerme.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hi!

Vengo molestando brevemente!

Gracias de nuevo chicas, son ustedes la fuerza de voluntad -que me falta- para continuar escribiendo

Haré un segmento que iniciare desde hoy que se llamara: **la anécdota de la semana!**

La de esta semana fue que: me puse a ver el episodio 173 de sailor moon temporada sailor stars (en ingles) depresión total! Porque se trata sobre la despedida de...DARIEN buaaaaaaaaaaa 5 veces al día, bueno eso me ha hecho renovar el compromiso de que termine este fic y espero para el domigo volver a tener mis cuadernitos (para continuar con mi primer fic: retrospectiva) de arranque el lunes mismo pasare los capítulos a la computadora igualmente semana a semana.

Un beso a para todas ojala no se me haga bolitas el semestre próximo... ah si! Estoy de vagaciones así que un par de capítulos este mes sin dudarrrr **.v**

**Ah! si a esta prueba tan difícil se me une mi bella melliza Sally que hará la grandiosa acción de subir los capítulos... los días que no pueda y tambien me mandara sus geniales ideas? Si o no Sally!**

**Molly- Por ejemplo esta parte (la de arriba) venia con el capitulo 5 pero es tan genial que se confunde jijiji**

**Sally (cierra el puño)- sigues fregndo te mando de nuevo al internado**

**Molly (pone las manos tras la nuca)- bueno me voy tranquila si me prometes que cuidaras bien a la bella Cammy (mi sobrina)**

**Sally- ¬¬ ¿que te pasa? si soy su mama como que si la cuido bien**

**Molly- bueeeeeeeeeenooooooooo**

Por fin la quite del teclado. Mil disculpas por este pedacito aparte

Molly y Sally: Las esperamos la proxima semana!

Cuando dejara de ser como mi mama ¬¬

Bye, abrazos (cada dia mi familia es tan loquita)

**M&M**


	8. acto 6

**ACTO 6**

**SALA**

(pasaron algo de 3 meses, Serena se encuentra limpiando su casa, curiosamente ese día habían promulgado feriado no laborable)

Desde aquella noche no volvió a tener de nuevo ese sueño ni tampoco toco el tema de Rinnie con Darien, y este se asombro, algunas veces la sorprendía en la computadora haciendo sus monografías y no en paginas de ofertas por Internet de cunas y set de ropones para bebe, como en otras ocasiones

Serena (se acerca hacia el estereo)- no me gusta para nada el silencio en la casa. (_Enciende_)- esta es una de las canciones que le gustan a Darien. (Se dirige al sillón) (_Se sienta_)- bueno, le saque todo el polvo a esta sala. (_Piensa_)- es una pena no tener un jardín mas grande. (Siente que las fuerzas la abandonan)

Voz (susurra)- abre los ojos

Serena (dirige su mirada hacia la voz)- ¿quien eres tú? (la debilidad hace que cierre los por algunos segundos)

Voz (susurra)- abra los ojos, mi señora Mene.

Serena (intenta abrir los ojos) (no puede) (grita)- ¡Pandia!

Voz - mi señora Mene mire hacia la izquierda.

(Serena gira con esfuerzo la cabeza hacia la izquierda, ve que por la ventana, un rayo de sol entra y, unos polvos brillantes dejan a la vista la silueta, por formarse, de una mujer, poco a poco unos ojos grises, se aparecen, y luego, la figura transparente, empieza a tornarse de carne y hueso)

Serena (siente pesado el cuerpo) (tono maternal)- ¿eres tú, Pandia?

(Pandia afirma con la cabeza, se acerca hacia el sillón, dejando que su rostro quede a la altura de la mano de Serena)

Pandia- mi señora Mene, soy yo, su fiel Pandia.

Serena (su voz apenas se escucha y sale con esfuerzo de sus labios)- ¿que me sucede? Y por favor... ya no me digas Mene. Mi condición de diosa, no me sirve mucho en esta época.

Pandia (_le toma la mano_)- no se preocupe mi señora, a donde vamos, todo lo que le he venido a decirle se le va a mostrar.

Ambas figuras se vuelven polvo

**UNIVERSO**

El fondo es el planeta tierra, en una época en la que había guerras y más zonas forestales, poco a poco, aquellos polvos aparecen y van formando la silueta de dos mujeres, una con un vestido blanco elegante y la otra con un sencillo vestido gris, ambas con los ojos cerrados)

(Serena poco a poco, abre los ojos. mira a su alrededor, se asusta y se acerca Pandia que se encuentra a dos pasos frente a ella)

Serena- ¿donde estamos?

Pandia- mi señora, estamos en el espacio exterior, en la época en donde reinaban los sabios del mundo, en ese entonces, los griegos. (Con su mano, señala una zona de la tierra)

Serena (atónita por la vista)- Grecia

Pandia (afirma)- es ahí a donde vamos.

Pandia tomó las manos de Serena y cerraron los ojos, luego se volvieron luz, se tele transportaron

**GRECIA**

Templos, casas humildes construidas de material noble. En una plaza se ve apareciendo las siluetas de Pandia y Serena pero sus vestimentas son diferentes, son mas sencillas y de color blanco, con ajorcas y tobilleras de oro.

Pandia- mi señora, estamos en la Grecia antigua

Serena, mira asombra, esto iba mas allá que lo que enseñaban tomaron los nombres de los filósofos. Pero estar ahí miso, fue una fuerte impresión.

Serena (cierra los ojos) (suspira)- ayúdame, por favor

Serena se desvanece, Pandia quien se mueve rápidamente, la sostiene antes que se golpeara.

**TEMPLO DE SELENE**

Lugar sombrío, a la luz de las antorchas, se escuchan las oraciones que algunos hombres en toga llevan a la diosa Selene, cuya estatua de magnifico diseño, al centro de la sala ceremonial, tenia a sus pies las ofrendas correspondientes

Serena despierta en brazos de Pandia, con dificultad ve que algunas mujeres se quedan observándola, y otras entran en pequeños cuartos con algunos hombres, tanto ancianos como jóvenes

Serena (suspira) ¿donde estamos? Pandia¿que sucedió?

Pandia, a pesar de la poca luminosidad del templo, observa que Serena lleva una palidez, no leve, por el cansancio. Sino una palidez casi mortal.

Pandia (asustada)- mi señora, solo se desvaneció, no se preocupe, por ahora pongámonos en camino

Serena (trata de levantarse con decisión pero tambalea)- ¿Qué sucede?

Pandia- mi señora no se lo puedo decir... hasta que terminemos

Serena- bueno, entonces, vamos

Ambas mujeres salen del cuarto, Serena voltea a ver a la escultura mayor del templo, la figura de una frágil mujer que lleva en su cabeza la luna creciente y un gran vestido. Baja la mirada se fija que unos cuantos ancianos dirigen su cabeza hasta el suelo y rezan hasta que salen lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados a los pies de la escultura.

Al salir del templo Pandia baja rápidamente las escaleras pero Serena se queda viendo la vista desde el alto en que se encuentra el templo de la luna.

Serena- que hacemos precisamente

Pandia- mi señora, le explicare que su condición va mas allá que la historia del milenio de plata, estudiaremos su historia y de quienes disfrutaron de su misma condición, de divinidades.

Serena se extraña pero igual sigue caminando

**LAGO**

Llegan, al mediodía a un lago, en el cual descansa a un lado, un muchacho. Serena trata de ayudarlo, al acercarse, y poner su mano ene el hombro se da cuenta que traspasa el cuerpo del joven.

Pandia (la toma del hombro, y la lleva lejos de la escena)- mi señora, este que ves descansando es el hermoso joven Narciso, hombre únicamente casto, hijo del dios del río Céfiro y de la ninfa Liríope. Cuando nació, sus padres consultaron al adivino Tiresias que dio la siguiente respuesta: "Vivirá hasta viejo si no se contempla a sí mismo".

Serena mira fijamente al muchacho que descansa, pero ve mas allá, entonces ve lo que le relata Pandia

Pandia- A causa de su gran belleza, tanto doncellas como muchachos se enamoraban de Narciso, pero él rechazaba sus insinuaciones.

Serena- ¿tan bello podía ser?

Pandia- mi señora, pues los dioses podían ser tan bellos que hasta herían a quienes lo miraban.

Pandia- Entre las jóvenes heridas por su amor estaba la ninfa Eco, quien había disgustado a Hera y ésta la había condenado a repetir las últimas palabras de lo que se le dijera. (señala hacia el joven) mire mi señora a quien ves que se le acerca es Eco la ninfa enamorada de Narciso.

Serena veia la escena, y le dio muchisima pena por lode Eco .

Pandia- Eco fue, por tanto, incapaz de hablarle a Narciso de su amor, pero un día, cuando Narciso estaba caminando por el bosque, acabó apartándose de sus compañeros. Cuando él preguntaba "¿Hay alguien aquí?", Eco contenta respondía: "Aquí, aquí". Incapaz de verla oculta entre los árboles, Narciso le gritó: "¡Ven!". Después de responder: "Ven, ven", Eco salió de entre los árboles con los brazos abiertos. Narciso cruelmente se negó a aceptar el amor de Eco; ella estaba tan apenada que se ocultó en una cueva y allí se consumió hasta que nada quedó de ella salvo su voz.

Serena ve que una mujer se acerca hacia Narciso

Pandia- Para castigar a Narciso, Némesis, la diosa de la venganza, hizo que se apasionara de su propia imagen reflejada en una fuente. En una contemplación absorta, incapaz de apartarse de su imagen, acabó arrojándose a las aguas.

Serena trata de ayudarlo, pero Pandia la interpone, diciendo que cada uno cumple su destino.

despues ambas, se ponen en camino

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hi!

estoy de vuelta! aprovecho para pasar este capitulo, ahora que mi hermana salio a las clases de estimulacion temprana, les comento que la nena ya nos sorprendio cantando las mañanitas, pero de manera de un ahogadito... buajajajajajajaja esa niña!

bueno ahora si agradecimientos a granel:

Moon-Chiba: tu crees que son cortos? (. sera que yo sufro tanto o mas que tu? porque tambien me enojo conmigo misma cuando corto los capitulos) bueno la accion es mas la atmosfera que cree, en verdad, un capitulo mas y viene el problema de veras.

sarita-chan tsukino-chiba: si se van acomplicar, don worry, tengo para rato, (recien comienza julio y prometo actualizar pronto)

Ginny Potter W: sabes porque este fic, tiene algo gracioso, porque lectoras como tu, todas ustedes, son quienes me animan totalmente (que entregada que soy buaaaaa, esto a es a lo que pongo la pasion que no le pongo en el logica)

la parte de Darien, esa si me rompi, literalmente, la cabeza toda una noche (sin bromas) a la mañana siguiente parecia un buho (O.O )pero que se hace todo por ustedes, lo mejor de lo mejor.

daianapotter: yo quiero ese Darien que serena tiene! yes! jajajajaa, mira lo que creo, un Darien super love, super peace, pero esta serena es asi, de terca, tampoco voy a hacer un pegalon (a esos los asesino1!). bueno el tema de rinnie lo cree proque pienso que si se conoce que ya tendrian una hija, ellos estaran entusiamado. y el ronroneo, pues... eso me paso (tampoco voy a contar aqui, no sean asi, conmigo algun dia les contare)

marinlucero chiba: a tus palabras solo puedo decir... gracias, eso me hizo reaccionar y tomar estos minutitos de paz en mi casa, para subir este capitulo!

bueno este capitulo, meti mi segundo preferido, la mitoliga griega, tambien se que es muy exttenso y tampoc lo voy a estudiar a fondo, lamento se les aburrio un poco al final, pero es que esta leyenda no lo podia dejar...

el proximo tendra unas cuantas leyendas mas y luego el problema de verdad.

gracias de nuevo! chicas, acavbo de descubirr un pega pega cerca de mi compu que dice: dlae mis saludos a las lectoras (es que se le ocurrio ese lemita que una vez hizo el hermano de un mafioso: soy su hermano pero no se nada) la verdad que el tipo tambiene staba embarrado total de asesinatos y coimas...

esta mujer si no es mafiosa es media loca, eso si, soy su hermana pero si se mucho y quisiera contarlo, pero mejor en el space! un beso para todas de parte de mi hermana, de la nena, y de mi!

nos vemos el martes!

bye!

M&M


	9. acto 7

**ACTO 7**

**MONTAÑA**

Llegaron a una montaña, donde se veía la zona de bosques, ahí Pandia, le señalo un pequeño fenómeno. Pandia, se adelanto y limpio la tierra que había en un roca, a lo que rápidamente Serena, le puso la mano, humildemente, no quería molestara a nadie.

Pandia- mi señora, veis aquella forma de los árboles

Serena- sí, todos esos árboles juntos, tiene la forma de un castillo

Pandia - así es, los árboles, por orden de Cupido, formaron esta figura, para ocultar a su amada

Serena- cuéntame la historia

Pandia- hace muchos años, un rey de la antigua Hélade, tenia tres hijas, siendo la mas pequeña la mas hermosa de ellas, de nombre Psique, que significa alma, aunque la belleza de Psique sobresalía del resto de cualquier ser mortal.

Sucedió que mientras Pandia relataba, Serena veía fijamente el castillo

Pandia- Cuando se desarrolló físicamente como mujer, era tan hermosa que se la comparaba con Afrodita, a tal punto que la gente prefería tributar sus honores a la princesa que a la diosa del amor. Afrodita, siempre severa en los castigos para quien ponga en peligro su liderazgo sobre la belleza, se encolerizó y le ordenó a su hijo Eros que en forma de un monstruo horrible terminara con psique.

Pandia veía que la imaginación de Serena era tan potente, que se asustaba de la misma.

Pandia- pero sucedió algo, que no se imaginaba Afrodita, Eros al ver a Psique, se enamoro de ella, guardándosela para si, la hizo transportar por el Céfiro, dios del viento del oeste, a un delicioso y oculto lugar, y allí sin ser visto, la visitaba todas las noches, desapareciendo misteriosamente en cuanto apuntaba el alba.

El oráculo de Apolo, por su parte consultado por el rey sobre la suerte de su hija aseguraba que tendría por esposo un monstruo feroz, atormentador de dioses y aun, de los mismos hombres. Las hermanas, un día fueron a visitarla, por envidia le hicieron creer que quien se unía a ella por las noches era un monstruo, por eso que siempre huía de su lado al apuntar el alba. Por eso que le dijeron que una noche encendiera un vela y lo viera.

Psique, haciéndole caso, encendió una vela y se dio con la sorpresa que era el hermoso Eros con quien se unía cada noche, pero su curiosidad, la pagó muy caro, sin querer dejo caer unas gotas de cera derretida, en el desnudo cuerpo de su amante, haciendo que este se despertara, la reprendió por haberlo desobedecido, y desapareció.

Psique quedo desolada, triste, vago por la tierra llegando hasta intentar suicidarse. Siendo la naturaleza quien lo impidiera, Eros, la perdono, y pido a Zeus clemencia por la joven, Zeus, vio el amor, que se tenían ambos jóvenes, y consintió que Psique fuera llevada por Eros, al olimpo, siendo convertida en un diosa mas, y así unieron el amor y el alma.

Serena, al terminar de escuchar el relato, suspiro con ojitos de corazones.

Serena- vaya ¡que lindo! Y ahora ¿hacia donde vamos?

Pandia- mi señora, ahora vamos a un lugar donde se que usted recordara.

Poniéndose en marcha, el día seguía su transcurso.

**MONTE LATMOS**

Llegaron cerca a una cueva, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, y se escondieron detrás de unos árboles

Serena (_mirando_)- ¿Quién es ese? Cuenta el relato

Pandia- Se cuenta que, Selene era hermana de Helios, el Sol, y de Eos, la aurora, como ellos, debía iluminar los cielos, para ella, durante la noche.

Selene que significa "luz brillante" también era llamada Mene. Al asomar su cambiante rostro de plata se consideraba tan solo sus transformaciones periódicas en transcurso de cada. En este caso, de la palabra "men" (mes) salía su segundo nombre.

Si bien helios era un dios muy hermoso y viril, y los rayos que lo rodeaban formaban en sus cabeza como una cabellera de oro, su hermana Selene, no era menos bella, aunque tan resplandeciente y bañado su divino cuerpo en argentado color

El mas celebre y renombrado de los amores de Selene fue el hermoso pastor Endimión.

Serena ve que una hermosa mujer de piel palida, de vestiduras plateadas, desciende lentamente del cielo

Pandia- Una de esas noches divisó al pastor Endimión dormido en el monde Latmos, y quedó prendada de él. Así, desapareció de los cielos para recostarse junto al pastor, lo que enfureció a Zeus, quien castigó a Endimión a dormir eternamente.

Pandia señala a la mujer, diciendo que era un ancestro suyo, la bella Selene, que se dirige hacia la entrada de la cueva, pues ahí se encuentra su gran amor, el pastor Endimión, quien descansa, inocente a su alrededor.

Pandia- Pero luego, conmovido por las peticiones de Selene, consintió en dejar que la luna desapareciese del cielo varias noches al mes para hacer compañía a su amado, y el resto de los días, Selene se conforma con verle desde lo alto y acariciarle desde ahí.

Para cuando Pandia termino, Serena veía los cariños que se hacían los amantes. Y reflexiono, su amor, con Darien no solo era antiguo, era divino, había cruzado el límite de dos razas, de los inmortales. Endimión de la leyenda había abandonado, toda un vida, se abandonado a si mismo en su amor

Serena pensaba en Darien, hasta que no aguanto, y rompió a llorar. Pandia la ayudo a recuperarse y todo se volvió luminoso.

**ESPACIO**

Serena llevaba un vestido completamente plateado, una tobillera y una ajorca de oro. Parada frente a ella se encontraba Pandia, su fiel doncella, que la despedía con la mano, luego todo oscureció

**CASA**

De mañana Darien guardaba el auto en la cochera, entraba por la puerta principal. Llegaba con el rostro, pálido, pues llevar mas de 24 horas, despierto, no caía en gracia a nadie, si no se dejaba caer era para no preocupar a Serena

Sigilosamente caminaba de puntillas, para no despertar a serena, cuando al cruzar la sala, encontró, a serena durmiendo. Se veía pálida, y movía, las manos con desesperación. La cargó, y llamándola, la despertó. Serena saltó, al tacto de Darien, asustándolo.

Serena- hola Darien, cuanto tiempo me dormí?

Darien- pues yo, recién acabo de llegar...

Serena- que bien que te dejaran salir temprano...

Darien- ¿temprano? Serena acabo de salir de guardia

Serena (vio por el reloj de la sala)- son las 7 de la mañana. (Subió a toda prisa al segundo piso)

Darien se dirigió a la cocina

Darien- ¡cariño¿Que hiciste de almuerzo ayer?

Serena escucho, y recordó que ella tampoco almorzó, ni ceno, aquel sueño la había llevado 24 horas fuera de la realidad. Bajo las escaleras a tropezones

Serena- nos vemos a las 2 de la tarde, amor

Darien saco la cabeza por a puerta de la cocina y se topo con la puerta principal de la casa, cerrada. Se saco el reloj de la muñeca y se dispuso a cocinar.

Darien- como en los viejos tiempos

No hacia frió, ni calor. Era una mañana preciosa de abril.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que vergüenza!

Eh perdón, hi!

Se que ayer debí subirlo, pero ni yo me entere que ayer era martes. Jejejejeje. Bueno aquí esta dos leyendas (se dieron cuenta, que las leyendas que trate aquí, era puro amor!) (Si que apestosa de amor que soy1)

Estoy pasando los capítulos de retrospectiva a la computadora! Prepárense! Ojala les guste este capitulo... es ocasional!

Gracias a ustedes se que estoy captando mas lectoras... eso me pone feliz, porque este trabajo no seria en vano! También debo decir, que mi meta no es captar solo lectoras, si no, que todas ustedes se entretengan...

Besos para todas...

**M&M**


	10. acto 8

**ACTO 8**

**CALLE**

Serena corría para alcanzar el bus, recordaba que hacia mucho tiempo, que no corria por las mañanas

Serena (agitada)- bien, tengo dos minutos para llegar a esa esquina

Toreo algunos transeúntes y se escucho un frenazo. Por un segundo casi era atropellada por el bus que ella requería

Serena se asustó, sin hacer mucha importancia, subió al bus y se sentó al medio del bus seria un día largo.

**UNIVERSIDAD**

Al llegar a la universidad, se dirigió hasta la cafetería, sentía que el estomago, tenia una segunda boca y que estaba poseído, porque no se necesita tener buen oído para escuchar el estomago gruñón de la rubia

Compro un desayuno, pro cambio la caja de leche, por una barra de chocolate, sin meditarlo hacia dos meses que oler la leche le provocaba unas pesadillas espontáneas y se alejaba rápidamente de la lactosa

Al desayunar veía el cielo no era mucho el tiempo que tomaba para percibir los sentimientos de los demás, y ala mirar al cielo, era como recargar los ánimos y volver al mundo, con los ánimos en neutro y seguir curando a los animales

Al cabo de dos minutos cogio su charola y la llevo al tacho, luego salió e la cafetería, su primera clase: Química

**CASA**

Darien llevaba media hora en la casa, y estaba echando humo no había nada en la televisión, tampoco podía dormir. Seria difícil al principio.

**FACULTAD DE ZOOLOGIA**

Serena salía de la granja de la facultad llevaba dos meses cuidando a un pequeño cordero a sobrevivir ya que su madre, una oveja de 3 años, se negaba a darle de mamar

Serena se enfado con la oveja y adopto al corderito y aunque en ese mes solo una cosita de 20 cm., ahora llevaba 50 cm. y tomaba parado el biberón

Serena (mira al corderito)- ya veo porque tu mama no te quiere dar de mamar, si así destrozas el hule, (mira a la oveja que la ira a los ojos) pobre oveja

Se alejo de la granja, y camino hacia la cafetera eran la 1:30 de la tarde.

Serena- se me hizo tarde con este destroza-mamas

Hecho la carrera hacia la parada de buses

**BUS**

Se sentó, en el prior asiento y el bus se puso en marcha, saco un libro de su bolso y se dispuso a leer, cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que empezaba a llover

Serena (gruñe) una se mantiene arreglada para que la lluvia te desarregle, que injusto (cruza los brazos)

**CASA**

Serena llego a casa, echando chispas, pensó ver a Darien en el sofá

Serena (al cerrar la puerta)- ¡Darien, ya llegue!

Silencio

Serena dejo su bolso en el mueble, y lo busco en el segundo piso: habitación principal, habitación "próxima a ocupar", nada, ni en los baños

Serena que raro mejor voy para abajo

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, había una nota en el refrigerador

SERENA:

Fui por el almuerzo,

Nos vemos.

DARIEN

Serena (suspira) (se recuesta en la puerta de la refrigerador)- ¿por que no vine antes?

Agotada, por la carrera, serena se sentó en el sofá y se quedo dormida

**SUEÑO DE SERENA**

Serena se veía sentada en u habitación, su trono de plata no era frió, le daba curiosidad por que no podía ver mas allá de su trono. Lo demás era profunda oscuridad

De pronto vio como apareció arrodillada Pandia, miraba cabizbaja y sus mejillas estaban encendidas, señales de que había llorado

Serena quería parase, socorrerla, pero una fuerza extraña no dejaba que ella se moviera del asiento

Pandia volvía a sollozar

Pandia (respira profunda)- mi señora Mene lo lamento (sollozo)

Serena estaba incomoda nunca antes había podido soportar el ver a las personas llorar.

Serena (tono tierno)- querida Pandia ¿que lamentas? ¿Porque lloras?

Pandia- soy una sierva mala, creí poder vivir sin decirle absolutamente todo.

Serena (frunce la mirada) ¿todo? ¿De que?

Pandia- Hace tres meses antes de venir a la tierra yo estaba en la luna, en el palacio del milenio de plata. En los restos del palacio, me acomode y tenia un telescopio, en el, podía ver el estado del universo, pero no era cualquier telescopio, usted había fabricado ese telescopio.

Pandia solloza, interrumpiendo el relato

Pandia- Hace tres meses descubrí que la tierra esta en peligro, mi señora pero no era cualquier enemigo es la maldad pura. Hace una década se formo un planeta, del tamaño de la luna, pero al ver que su evolución no seria beneficiosa para la humanidad se descarto cualquier información de ella. En ese momento estaba a miles de años luz de nuestra galaxia, pero se ha puesto en marcha.

Serena asustada, sudaba frió

Serena- ¿hacia donde se dirige?

Pandia- su punto final es la tierra, mi señora.

Pandia se había adelantado hasta llegar a los pies de serena

Serena (a punto de llorar)- pero en imposible los científicos no han comunicado nada ¿como sabes eso?

Pandia (alarga su mano para alcanzar la de serena)- mi señora, es el mal mismo, los científicos de la tierra piensan que se estrellara dentro de 100 años, su velocidad en realmente rápida.

Serena al escuchar la respuesta, se quedo estática

Serena (piensa) no es un mal con el que se pueda combatir, pero... (Mira a Pandia)- Pandia ¿tienes alguna posible solución?

Pandia (mira de lado a serena)- no, mi señora

Serena- y sabes ¿cuando se estrellara?

Pandia- sí, dentro de nueve meses

Serena (exasperada) lo sabias hace tres meses, ¡porque no me lo dijiste?

Pandia- no quería preocuparla yo no quería darle esta noticia, menos por su estado actual

Serena callo, en el momento en que Pandia termino iba llorar, si estuviera enferma mortalmente, iría a matarse al instante

Serena- ¿de que hablas?

Pandia sollozo, para desesperación de Serena

Pandia (voz de suplicio)- Mi señora, usted esta embarazada... tiene tres meses de espera.

Serena, la noticia, le cayó como agua helada

Serena- es... de verdad? (mientras su mano bajaba hasta su vientre)

Pandia (puso una mano en el corazón)- todo lo dicho hoy, ha sido pura verdad

Serena sentía una felicidad, con algo de pena, en ella había, una vida, la vida de su hija, la muestra real de su amor con Darien

Serena iba a decir algo, pero ya no podía ver mas, sintió que se caía

Oscuridad

SALA

Darien había llegado, recién de la calle y veía lo mismo de la mañana. Pero Serena tenia una palidez significante, intento cargarla, pero no sentía su peso, es decir, no pesaba, en ese momento despertó

Serena veía que en los ojos de Darien había preocupación y desconcierto, se sintió culpable, por ese sentimiento, y solo atino a abrazarlo

Serena- perdóname, por preocuparte tanto

Darien- ¿preocuparme? ¿De que? Para mi no hay preocupación alguna, yo tengo mucho amor hacia ti, ¿no entiendes?

Ambos se separaron

Serena (le miro a los ojos)- si entiendo... OH Darien (sollozando) te amo muchísimo, no dejes de abrazarme por favor...

Su miedo era por Darien, por el hijo de ambos, más que por ella misma

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi!

Dos capítulos en un día!

Que emoción!

Bueno también debo culpar a mi hermana por no subir ayer, el capitulo prometido, pero ya pues, que se le hace. Es toda una mamá...

También me siento culpable, porque todo a girado, Ojala que no les baje, el humor a este fic, pero es que ya me había tardado en ir al grano, con los capítulos antecesores, pero tenia adornarlo, para caer a esta escena... si pues a quien no le gusta algo de lloriqueo, a mi me fascina, por eso me tienen aquí, apestando a escenas de amor imposibles... buaaaaaaaaaaaaa me voy a llorar un rato y busco algo de inspiración...

Ah! También debo decir que el próximo acto, ya esta listo, solo espero sus reviews, a todas, he dicho, besos

S&M&C

PS: en el próximo contestare todas sus preguntas!


	11. acto 9

**ACTO 9**

**CASA**

Ala mañana siguiente, serena se levanto con una pesadez, a su lado Darien se hacia el dormido, pero cuando le dio la espalda, la miraba sigilosamente. Poco después Darien se levantó, momentos después, al baño, pero no encontró a serena, asustado, salio al pasillo y encontró la puerta del cuarto del bebé, abierto.

**CUARTO DEL BEBE**

al entrar, vio que su esposa estaba sentada en la mecedora mirando el frió ventanal, lloraba silenciosamente. Darien se acerco sigilosamente, hasta estar a su lado, le tomo la mano.

Darien (_preocupado_)- ¿que te sucede? Llevas 3 meses comportándote tan extraña

Serena sabia que Darien la estaba buscando, así que no se asusto cuando le tomo la mano y le hablo

Darien (_angustiado_)- ¿te duele algo? dímelo, no me lo ocultes, (bajando la mirada) no sé que haría si tú te fueras de mi lado.

Serena pensaba en aquellas palabras

Serena (_piensa_) ¿que haría yo si los perdiera a ambos? (_habla_) me darías permiso para hacerme un chequeo medico...

Darien (_interrumpe_) claro, no te preocupes, vamos ahora mismo al hospital, yo me ocupo del...

Serena (finaliza su oración)- con un doctor distinto

Darien sintió miedo, porque al ver los ojos de su esposa, sentía tristeza... desolación

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hi! Este es un capitulo 9 casi conectivo,

hoy es 17 de julio, y debería haberme ido ayer con mi hermana de viaje, por el cumple de mi hermana mayor.. Rita... ah si este capitulo va dedicado a ella, Mi mejor amiga... un consejo... siempre disfruten los momentos que les de la vida, queridas lectoras, con los seres queridos, los hermanos son la mejor compañía, la verdadera sociedad en todos se deben confiar. Este 19 de julio mi hermana cumpliría 22 años de edad... pero las cosas suceden y te demuestran que tanto te reconfortas y sales airosa, si así lo deseas... perdonen si les sueno triste pero es inevitable.  
Un beso a todas... ustedes son el apoyo que me dan como escritora Nos vemos después el fin de semana!  
Bye

**M&M**


	12. acto 10

**ACTO 10**

**CONSULTORIO MEDICO**

Serena llevaba 30 minutos esperando fuera del consultorio. Una enfermera salio por la puerta y le indica que puede pasar

Serena (_piensa_) que tal si todo lo visto no fuese real vamos, las noticias de sailor moon desaparecieron en cuanto dejaron de de atacar... ¿Quién va a recordar a sailor moon? Ya había pasado tres años maravillosos por el sentimiento de"que el amor lo puede todo". (Se dirige hacia la enfermera)- si ya voy.

Serena paso, el doctor se levanto de la silla, era un hombrecito de estatura, de cabeza calva, y llevaba unos lentes viejos. Le estrecho la mano, la invito a sentarse, mientras le interrogaba: ...bebía alcohol...si fumaba..., luego sus datos personales

Dr. (mirando algunos papeles)-bueno, señora Chiba, veo que lleva una vida sana pero no me explico su palidez

Serena (mira al doctor) ¿a que se refiere?

Dr.- ¿Qué? ¿Usted no lo ha notado?

Serena se ve las manos, si bien el consultorio no era tan iluminado pero notaba sus manos antes blancas y hermosas, ahora opacadas.

Serena- la verdad que no

Dr.- Quisiera hacerle unos análisis, si me lo permite, la enfermera, la llevara detrás de la cortina y le dará indicaciones

Serena- ¿eso es todo? (se levanto de la silla)

Dr.- si no tiene alguna duda, eso es todo

Serena- bueno, gracias (se dirigió con la enferma) buenas tardes.

Serena se sentía atontada, tendría que esperar una semana para sacar los resultados de los análisis y ella no tenía ganas de perder más tiempo

Enfermera- señora, desvístase y pongase esta bata (dándole la bata)

Serena (cogiendo la bata)-gracias. (Se voltea, se quitó sus ropas dejándolas dobladas a un lado, su billetera estaba encima de su blusa)

Serena salio y obedeció cada instrucción aun que la enfermera tenía que repetir 2 veces, porque Serena se encontraba bastante distraída.

Mas tarde, entro de nuevo detrás de las cortinas, para cambiarse, pero encontró su billetera en el suelo al recogerlo, se le cayó un papel. Ella se agacho para cogerlo

Serena- que raro papelito (al pararse le dio mareos y se apoyo en el mueble que tenia mas cerca)- que horrible sensación (se sacudió la cabeza)

Al desdoblar el papel, descubrió la caligrafía, sus dedos delineaban cada letra en el papel, recordó que una de esas cartas de Darien próximas a su retorno de EE.UU.

Nueva York

Serena:

Hola amor, esta es la carta de la semana aunque solo quiero gritar en esta habitación... regreso a Japón pronto! Extraño verte, hablarte, escucharte, mi amor.

Me siento muy feliz, aunque fueron solo unos seis meses, me han parecido la eternidad mas cruel, el alejarme de ti.

Regreso no solo por ti, también para ti, prometo ya no separarme de ti, pero quiero que a mi regreso me contestes una pregunta

Para mantenerte en suspenso, me despido

(Tu curioso)

Darien

Serena al terminar de leer solo quiso salir corriendo, buscar el primer ascensor, ir hasta el piso donde Darien hacia sus rondas. Pero se juro esa tarde, que no le daría mas preocupaciones; ya no!

Se vistió, se despidió de la enfermera encontró un ascensor, y presiono "close", luego el botón de primer piso. Salio apresurada, las puertas del hospital se abrieron, un atardecer frío y disimulo su sorpresa

Ver a su marido ahí semi-sentado fumando un cigarrillo, viéndola detenidamente. Serena siguió caminando, hasta llegar a su lado

Serena-hola amor, pensé no verte hasta dentro de 36 horas

Darien- si, pero pedí permiso, para entrar dentro de 24 horas, pero bueno ¿que te dijo el doctor?

Serena- nada, debe ser una pequeña anemia, pero también de los análisis, los sacan en una semana

Darien abrió la puerta y se sentó, frente al timón, se podía ver que disimulaba, pero no, no podía aguantar mas a su esposa nunca le negaría la verdad, pero el solo recordar hizo que golpeara el timón. Serena salto del asiento

Serena- Darien, cariño ¿que sucede?

Darien miro de lado como que no le había escuchado. Serena se preocupo.

Serena (tono suplicante) Darien, dime ¿Qué te sucede?

Darien al dirigirle la mirada había dejado salir unas lagrimas. A Serena se le encogió el corazón sus manos se dirigieron al rostro de su marido. Limpiando sus lágrimas.

Darien: me llamaron al mediodía, Amy y Lita sufrieron un accidente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi!1

Bueno... acabo de quedar comprometida con mi amiga Sherley, de irnos de viaje, por unos días. Es decir con fin de semana incluido,...y por eso que les dejo este capitulo!... bueno! Ayer... estuve en el cementerio... no saben, cuan retroalimentada estoy... pero espero poner mas empeño a la vida... las respuestas a sus reviews. Los dejare para los capítulos próximos! Un besote de la cachetona, para todas ustedes!

**M&M**


	13. acto 11

**ACTO 11**

**AUTO**

Aquel minuto, no solo se le hizo eterno, se le hizo cruel. Serena lo presentía, hacia 6 meses que no las veía. Amy, estudiaba en la escuela de medicina, se había comprometido con Richard, quien ya no sufría de visiones repentinas, pues ya las podía controlar.

Rei había viajado con Nicolás a los montes del Himalaya, luego irían al Tibet, esperaba encontrar la meditación profunda y Nicolás iría con ella hasta que solo tuvieran dinero para regresar a casa.

Lita, por su parte, estudiaba gastronomía, eran las pocas veces que se encontraba en la universidad, muy aparte, había formalizado su relación, antes secreta, con Andrew y llevaban dos años conviviendo.

Mina por su parte iniciaba su carrera, de vocación: artista. Hacia unos meses algunas canciones habían quedado en primeros puestos de las emisoras locales, y de las internacionales, llegaban a rincones, que según sus propias palabras en una entrevista dada a un programa, de moda y música juvenil... muy exigente, no conocía del planeta.

Serena (angustiada)- pero, ¿como?

Darien- no lo se, llamaron del hospital, según la policía, Lita y Amy estaban en un café, cuando un automóvil, casi las arroya dentro del establecimiento. Según los testigos... el conductor abría pestañeado, por una noche entera haciendo taxi.

Serena (poso su mano en el brazo de el)- sabes como se encuentran

Darien (voltea)- las atendí, tenían cortes no profundos, pero amy se fracturo el fémur y Lita por tratar de evitar el daño tuvo un esguince en el tobillo.

Serena- llevame a verlas!

Darien- tranquila serena, ya les aplicaron anestesia, por lo que amabas despertaran hasta mañana, así que mañana te traigo.

Serena- mañana? Vamos ahora, si quieres mañana regreso a la casa

Darien- no, Serena no pienso dejarte en la calle, vamos a casa. Mañana te traigo

Serena no contesto, miro por la ventana que el sol se ocultaba

**COMEDOR**

Serna, miraba con tristeza, su plato, todo se le volvía color plomo.

Serena (le dirige una mirada a Darien)- no tengo hambre, si me disculpas. Me retiro. (No espero respuesta y se paro)

Dejando a Darien preocupado, salio al jardín, y miro que la luna se posaba encima de su cabeza. Tantas cosas... Todas, en una semana. Pero era por amor a la vida, seguía, con su optimismo... aparto su mirada, y subió al segundo piso, se dejo caer en el piso de su habitación, y empezó a llorar. Después de de un buen tiempo en el suelo, se vistió para dormir, y se acostó.

Siguió pensando en sus amigas, las outers, eran solo cartas, correos electrónicos. Haruka, idolatraba a Michiru, cada semana, mandándole mensajes a Serena, las últimas noticias de unos websites sobre los conciertos de su sirena, compartiendo escena con grandes músicos y cantantes. Michiru, no se dejaba, y también le mandaba portales de noticias con fotos de Haruka y un trofeo, reciente de una carrera importantísima, Setsuna, mandaba cartas con muchos bese de Hotaru, que crecía feliz con ellas.

Miro el reloj de la mesita de noche, 11:30 de la noche, cerro los ojos, esperando no volver e abrirlos más.

**HABITACION DEL HOSPITAL**

Las paredes blancas hacían que la habitación fuera gélida. Serena miraba como sus amigas descansaban en sus respectivas camas. Amy llevaba algunos rasguños producto de la lluvia de cristales del ventanal. Su pierna izquierda tenía un gran yeso. Por otra parte Lita estaba a su costado, tenía un vendaje en el brazo izquierdo y un gran yeso en la pierna derecha. La luz de la ventana dejaba ver que sus amigas, al igual que ella, habían madurado

Lita (despertando) hmmm (estira el brazo derecho) que bien dormí (su mirada choca con un techo distinto luego al bajar su vista encuentra la acara de tristeza de serena)

Serena se levanta de la silla y se a cerca hacia el lado de Lita

Serena- ¿como te sientes, lita?

Lita- ¿Serena? Me siento no tan mal, pero ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Serena - lo que sucede e que Darien las atendió ayer, y fue el quien me dijo, que ustedes habían tenido el accidente. Por eso estoy aquí

Lita- ya veo. (Siente un dolor punzante en la cabeza, levanta una mano y de la lleva a la cabeza)- auch!

Serena- ¿que te duele?

Lita- solo la cabeza (miro hacia la otra camilla) ¿y que tal ella? (Señalando con la mirada)

Serena- haz sido la primera en despertar, pero Darien me ha dicho que sufren de fracturas por lo que mis cálculos, me dicen que llevaras dos meses este yeso (le pone la mano en el yeso)

Lita (sus ojos casi sale de sus orbita)- auch, Serena, que duele mucho.

Serena (nerviosa)- perdón. Amy tendrá que llevar ese yeso dos meses y medio y mucha terapia, al igual que tu.

Lita (con cara pasmada)- ¿todo eso te dijo Darien?

Serena (mira de lado)- no, eso lo saque yo, por mis clases de fisiología y anatomía.

Lita- Ahora que recuerdo, nunca me habías dicho que estudias

Serena- estudio zootecnia, pero mas especifico... veterinaria (ríe)

Lita- Todo ese diagnostico por veterinaria

Serena- para que veas (mirada picara)- y no te imaginas cuanto nos cuesta cuando tenemos que operar a una zarigüeya

Lita (curiosa)- ¿Cuanto les cuesta serena?

Serena- espera a que la atrape y luego te cuento

Lita ríe, tanto ella como Serena, no solían salir, su vida giraba únicamente en casa y la universidad, pero era solo un día en el hospital. toc toc (se abre la puerta)

Serena- hola Darien

Darien había metido la cabeza, viendo la escena, tenía su estetoscopio en el cuello

Darien- despertaste a Lita, serena (Entra en la habitación y se dirige a la camilla de Lita.)

Serena (mirada acusadoramente)- ¿que quieres decir?

Lita (los mira a ambos) (nerviosa)- no, yo desperté por me picaba el vendaje del brazo

Serena (enojada)- ves, yo ya no hago eso, Darien

Darien- me encanta cuando te enojas, pero ahora lita necesita que se le revise el vendaje. (Darien empieza a desenrollar la venda, y encuentra un pedazo de gasa)

Serena (asoma la cabeza para ver la herida)- cuanto es el tamaño de la herida

Darien- tres centímetros, el vidrio fue muy peligros. (Mira a Lita)- ¿como fue el accidente?

Lita los mira y toma aire

Lita- estaba contándole a Amy que había ganado una beca para una escuela de gastronomía en Italia, cuando sonó un pitillo seco, largo. El pitillo se volvió mas profundo, cuando volteo hacia el ventanal, y veo que toda una carrocería encima de nosotras, así que empujé a Amy a fuera de la mesa como en el choque del auto con el vidrio, se reventó el vidrio, un gran trozo salto hacia mi brazo incrustándosele y chocamos contra el suelo. Luego desperté, cundo unos paramédico empezaban a llevarnos a la ambulancia

Serena se quedo boca abierta, por el relato. Darien quedo pasmado por el tono frió con el que se relataba. Lita se dio cuenta

Lita (sonríe)- estoy bien, golpeada pero no es ningún trauma.

Serena abrazo con cuidado a Lita, luego Darien tomando un vendaje limpio y nuevo, volvió a vendar el brazo de lita, reviso sus reflejos. Serena y lita charlaban sobre la universidad y muchachos, como en los viejos tiempos, frente a Darien, que revisaba a Amy, cuando miraron el reloj y se dieron cuenta que era mediodía y Amy no despertaba

Lita- Darien, ¿por que Amy no despierta?

Serena- ¿le han administrado más anestesia o que sustancia?

Darien- no es eso, chicas. Amy esta durmiendo por si misma. Su cuerpo debe renovarse por tantos años de estudio...

Serena (mira hacia arriba) (pone un dedo sobre el mentón)- pensándolo bien, eso es cierto

Lita (mira a Serena)- hoy no tienes clases

Serena- no, hoy pedí permiso para faltar a mi trabajo.

Darien- bueno señoras debo seguir mi ronda, nos vemos por la tarde. Lita, serena no salgas tan tarde del hospital.

Serena- no te preocupes, Darien

Se cierra la puerta.

Lita (mira a Serena)- estas enojada con Darien.

Serena (ríe)- no, como crees.

Lita- pues ha sido menos de veinte minutos y no se han abrazados

Serena- tanto el como yo, sabemos cuando somos melosos, y cuando debemos respeto al paciente.

Lita- perdóname si te incomoda mi pregunta

Serena- no, perdóname tú. Soy, todo este tiempo he sido yo.

Lita (frunce el ceño)- a que te refieres.

Vos- s que empezó a madurar

Lita y serena voltean hacia la misma dirección donde salio la voz.

Serena- ¡Amy!

Lita- ¡por fin despiertas!

Amy (sonrojada) ah que si, cuanto me dormí.

Serena- un día completo.

Lita- y no fue la anestesia la que dopo tanto

Lita y Serena se ríen del completo rostro colorado de Amy que se presenta ante tales afirmaciones. Así se paso la mañana y parte de la tarde

Serena se despidió llegada la 4:30 PM y salio del hospital, se dirigía a la parada del buses, cuando un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos se toco el estomago, no había comido en todo el día, así que giro en una esquina y entro en un café, pido un plato ligero, pero al tenerlo cerca y olerlo. Le dio nauseas, yendo rápidamente al baño eso era extraño.

No había probado bocado en todo el día y le daba nauseas el platillo, así que pidió que lo envolvieran para llevárselo. Pago la cuenta y con su bolsa, salio a ala calle. Estando en la para reconoció a la mujer de hacia unos meses, que tenia un criatura en brazos, sonrió ante tal imagen y subió, al bus, cuando este llego. Sin decir nada se sentó en el primer asiento vacío que encontró

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

orden ejecutada, mi capitana!

Hi! Acabo de llegar de mi pequeño viajecito con mi amiga, y este 26 fue el cumple de mi queridísima qjina... anakato, ya le pase la voz, la dirección, todo! así que el día que pase, por aquí... feliz cumple!

Por otra parte... Estoy súper triste! Pongan esta dirección... y se les va a romper el corazón! Que linda canción! Obviamente es de SM

http/ si... respuestas antiguas y todo:

Ginny Potter W: es cierto, me abandonan, por las vacaciones... pero ya esperen a que venga una temporada de frió... las atrapare. La leyenda de Psique, fue algo que no lo podía dejar de lado... sobre el acto 9 pues quería jugar un poco con el drama de antaño. Nunca había imaginado, un mecedora en una película de amor.. Solo de embarazos. Sobre Darien... que horror, no me tiren zapatazos, por favor... se que inimaginable, pero de verdad que esta lindo! Sobre el ultimo review... aquí esta la respuesta, aun va a seguir adorando a serena... jajá jajá solo yo hago esas cosas

marinlucero chiba: que curiosa! Las respuestas a tus preguntas están claramente en los actos...

Sobre la actitud de serena, creo que metí muchísimo la pata. Me deje reflejar en la historia... lamento si la excusa te suena a novela... pero era muy obvio que ella podría ir y contárselo a Darien.. y entonces... en tus preguntas esta casi la respuesta entera. gracias al ultimo review... la cachetona es recontra querendona manda un besazo, así como ella sola manda. Solo estaba algo nostálgica, y con un viaje de por medio no me iba a poner a llorar.

Daianapotter: discúlpame ante tus preguntas no lo pude contestar antes. La francotiradora, no había matado a nadie, solo que capturo a serena en medio de un sueño, como que se introdujo en su sueño. Ahora si... yo también quiero a ese Darien que cree. Que mala! Sobre Mene y la princesa de la luna... en el capitulo 9 (no el acto)

Bueno... me despido, me voy al circo, ya subiré el próximo capitulo... un abrazo a todas ustedes.

**M&M**


	14. acto 12

**ACTO 12**

**CASA**

Serena entraba a su casa, encendió las luces de cada habitación que pasaba, llego hasta la pequeña habitación de estudios, que habían amueblado con Darien, tomo sus cuadernos y los libros que tenia a su alcance apago las luz de la habitación y se dirigió a al comedor, donde abrió sus cuadernos y se puso a estudiar

**HOSPITAL**

Darien ve por su reloj que iba a dar las 6:15 PM, y e dirigió a la habitación de Lita y Amy. Con unos expedientes bajo el brazo, toco la puerta.

Voz- adelante

Darien pasó saludando a ambas chicas

Darien- chicas, vengo a la revisión de la tarde... ¿que tal están?

Amy- lo único nuevo, es que pica furiosamente el yeso y un poco la cabeza

Darien- esa venda (señalando la cabeza) se quedara hasta que las contusiones desaparezcan

Lita- Darien, una consulta... tenemos que comer todo esto. (Mostrando la bandeja con comida de hospital: comida sin sazón, gelatina sin sabor, jugos en caja, etc.)

Darien- caro que si (volviendo la mirada a todos lados) ¿y serena?

Amy- ¿Cómo? ¿No la haz visto?

Darien- no, desde la mañana no la he visto.

Lita- pero si ya se fue... como hace dos horas

Darien (se dirige a la puerta) pues ya nos vemos chicas, utilicen los botones que encuentren en la cabecera de sus camas para llamar a las enfermeras si necesitan algo.

Darien salio si dirigía a su oficina cuando le llego una emergencia a su localizador

**CASA**

Serena llevaba más de 20 minutos pero no se podía concentrar, tenia un gran examen en unos cuantos días y no sabia como responder. Para distraerse hojeo su cuaderno y poco a poco. Le gano el sueño

**HABITACION DE HOSPITAL**

Amy, trataba de recordar sus clases, mientras Lita ofendía la comida de hospital. La televisión estaba encendida y se oía las noticias.

Conductor de noticias - pasando a otro tema el calentamiento global produce grandes desconciertos en las poblaciones del mundo. En Francia, la temperatura asombrosamente llego a 41 grados centígrados, ya varias personas sufren de deshidratación, unas 15 personas han muerto hasta el cierre de esta edición. Este mismo calor; esta dañando los nevados del Himalaya, adonde se han detenido de cualquier pase de campamentos, previniendo así cualquier peligro para los turistas...

Lita que había dejado de pelear con bandeja y puesto atención a la última noticia. Volteo a ver Amy, que hizo lo mismo con ella lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento... - Rei

**OFICINA DE DARIEN**

Darien examinaba una carpeta entera, en el señalaba una historia clínica perfecta de un hombre que fue encontrado inconsciente durante una semana, cerca de unas ruinas griegas. El director del hospital confiaba totalmente en el doctor Chiba, aun faltando pocos meses para graduarse

Director- y bien, Darien, que es lo que opinas (señalando los exámenes)

Darien- me parece muy, raro que traigan al paciente de un país... Algo lejano

Director (frunce el seño)- aparte de eso

Darien (exhala)- es un claro ejemplo de deshidratación.

Director- muy bien, pero debes ve lo que dice en observaciones

Darien- no es nada fuera de lo común

Director- si que es algo fuera de lo común, por que este tipo también tiene quemaduras de II grado

Darien (se paro de la silla)- es imposible, en un caso así, la persona tendría solo quemaduras superficiales y eso seria grave, si tendría quemaduras de I grado

Director (abriendo la puerta)- pues vamos, el camino es por aquí. (Colocándose al costado de la puerta. Darien, camino hasta quedar al lado del director, salio. El director lo siguió)

**COCINA**

Serena esta frente al microondas, viendo como giraba el platillo en el calor del horno. Tendría que comérselo, si o sí, no había nada en las alacenas y era tarde para salir sola.

**TECHO VECINO**

Una silueta vacilante, miraba con lo poco que se veía a la luz de una luna escondida, silbo delicadamente

**COCINA**

Serena sacaba su plato del microondas, cuando escucho un lamento a pesar del ruido de los grillos, era un sollozo, dejo el plato en la mes y salio al jardín

**HABITACION DE HOSPITAL**

El televisor encendido a volumen alto, unas camas desatendidas, el grito de una enfermera. Que descubre el vacío de la habitación.

Enfermera- ¡doctor! ¡No están! (histérica) ¡las pacientes no están!

El director que salía de una habitación contigua, escucho los gritos de la enfermera, ve el rostro de desesperación de la enfermera.

**JARDIN**

Una nube oscureció la luminosa noche fresca. Un viento delicado mece las hojas. Un sollozo se deja escuchar. Serena busca con la mirada, pero no encuentra nada. Iba a girar para volver a entrar pero un par de ojos plateados, le llamaron la atención

Serena (grito)- ¿quien anda por ahí?

Solo el ruido de los grillos responde. Serena avanza dos pasos

Serena (grito de nuevo)- responda!

Un sollozo, nuevamente se escucha, luego una par de pasos en el césped.

Voz- soy yo, espere

Serena veía con claridad y con horror una imagen que hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

**HOSPITAL**

Todo parecía una película de acción, sentía que todo lo que hacia era con letargo, mientras a su alrededor todo era rápido. La cara del doctor general reprendiendo a la enfermera y al equipo de seguridad. Mientras una enfermera hablaba por teléfono comunicándose con la policía. Se fijo que en el mueble, estaban sus ropas.

Corrió rumbo a la escalera, pero cuanto mas subía los pisos, menos eran las posibilidades que ambas pacientes, cojas, hayan podido recorrer esos pisos

Darien (subiendo el ultimo peldaño)- ¡la azotea!

Sacando fuerzas, subió pesadamente los últimos peldaños y empujó la puerta metálica que daba a la azotea

**JARDIN**

Serena tenia ante sus ojos, lagrimas que salían, ahí junto al árbol se encontraba parada su fiel Pandia. Serena quiso ir a su ayuda, pero Pandia, haciendo una seña, la detuvo desde su sitio.

Pandia- aléjese, mi señora

Serena- Pandia, ¿que sucedió, quien te hizo eso?

Pandia- nadie mi señora, solo que aun no comprendo como usted quiere proteger este planeta

Serena-...

Pandia- mi señora, hoy mismo debo regresar a la luna, mi nave, la destruyeron un grupo de bandidos, y a mi... (Respiro profundamente) me golpearon y me aventaron al río.

Serena- ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

Pandia- porque me quitaron mis poderes, porque lo que le dije la vez pasada, estaba en poder del olimpo. Mi señora. ¡Es una gran conspiración! (susurra) los dioses están ofendidos porque en tiempos anteriores, ellos eran los que regían ala tierra y a los hombres. Durante la historia mortales como Prometeo, Casandra y la misma Medusa se burlaron de Zeus, Apolo y Atenea respectivamente.

Ellos los castigaron pero la habilidad de los mortales se ha ido incrementando mas... los dioses del olimpo, unieron su ingenio para producir el enemigo contra la tierra.

Serena, quien hasta el momento había escuchado todo, dejo salir mas lagrimas y se había llevado la mano a la boca reprimiéndose palabras, luego de unos momentos se calmo, sin dejar de llorar.

Serena - ellos saben que yo protejo a la tierra.

Pandia- si mi señora, ellos saben tan bien que ellos mismo le dieron el don de ser madre gestante, Gea, cuida de su salud a cada momento... (Un dolor en la costilla hizo q cortara su relato)

Pandia se recuesta en el tronco del árbol, un viento frío hace que lleve sus cabellos en la misma dirección

**AZOTEA DEL HOSPITAL**

Darien, dio unos pasos, a sus ojos la vista panorámica de Tokio en la noche. Aquel juego de luces de la ciudad que es capaz de hipnotizar a quienes la aprecia

Voz- mira, por allá

Darien busca de donde viene la voz al y verificar camina rápidamente

Darien- no nos regañes, no tenemos nada

Darien- claro que si, ambas llevan yeso... (Dejó de hablar, por vio al lado de cada persona había un yeso) (Enojado) ¿Quien se los saco? Vamos, pronto, abajo necesitan enderezar sus pies, Amy haz razonar a Lita.

Amy- Darien no te sulfures, no tenemos nada. (Amy señala el yeso que se encontraba su costado)- ahora silencio esta por suceder algo interesante.

Lita señala al este donde la luna se posa en una nube. De pronto un rayo de luna, se fija en un punto

**JARDIN**

Aquel viento capaz de acariciar tal suavidad de una madre, era de igual manera fiero tanto que asustaba e intimidaba hasta el corazón más cruel. Pandia, recostó la cabeza, callándose el último gemido de dolor. Serena entraba por un shok nervioso, hasta que rompió el silencio.

Serena- mi más fiel servidora, hubiera preferido... (Pensó mucho mejor lo que iba a decir)- hubiera sido yo, quien sea lastimada

Pandia lloro, por un momento, luego limpiándose con la palma de mala, las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro.

Pandia- lo hecho, hecho esta, pero a lo que he venido es a despedirme, en unos minutos deberé volver a la luna, no podré llevarme este cuerpo tan pesado, pero es precisos que vuelva a la luna.

Serena (calmada)- ¿que quieres decir?

Pandia- yo se lo que ocurrirá, mi señora, pero para eso me necesita, necesita que yo este en el milenio de lata. Ahora no se acerque.

Pandia tomo fuerzas para despegarse el árbol, y camino hacia serena. Esta que sabia lo que podria ocurrir, se arrodillo. Pandia estaba a la mitad del camino, Cuando un rayo, cayó en el tobillo de Pandia, esta no hizo ningún gesto, y se dejo caer como un árbol.

Serena- ¡Pandia! (corrió hacia el cuerpo de Pandia, su cabeza la puso en su regazo)- Pandia ya paso todo, despierta (sacudió un brazo)- ¡despierta! (mas el cuerpo no mostró movimiento algunos, sin otra reacción mas que el abrazar el cuerpo inerte, así lo hizo)

**AZOTEA**

Amy señalaba, cuando de pronto hubo un apagón general, toda la ciudad oscurecida

Amy- miran (señalaba aquel efecto de que el rayo de luna se agrandaba)

Darien- por ahí es la casa.

Lita- ¿Qué?

Darien, preocupado, se dirigió a las escaleras pero primero eran los pacientes, convenció a Amy y a Lita de que bajaran, pues sus parejas habían llamado a recepción

Lita (asombrada)- ¿andrew llamo?

Darien- claro antes del apagón, antes que la enfermera entrara en su habitación

Amy- Richard ¿también?

Darien- claro que si, vamos chicas.

Amy y lita se pusieron de pie, cuando la luz volvió en la ciudad se miraron a los ojos. Los tres...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No tengo nada mas que decir... gracias ginny... Gracias pinkymex... Me alentaron este fin de semana

El acto mas largo. Que haya podido hacer... que triste estoy.


	15. acto 13

**ACTO 13**

**CASA**

Serena despertó con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, sus ojos, rojos, estaban cansados de llorar, vestida con la ropa del día anterior, salio de su habitación, para dirigir se ala a la escalera. Por la gran vista que da la escalera, se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Pandia no se encontraba en el sofá.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, estando cerca del mueble, se quedo inmóvil, viendo el espacio que había dejado la ausencia del cuerpo. Luego reflexiono, que aquel cuerpo, no pesaba nada. Así que era obvio que se fue a la luna

Se dirigió a la cocina, se preparo una taza de té de manzana y, con taza en mano, se fue hasta el comedor, a preparar su clase del día.

**HOSPITAL**

Aquel escritorio era una pesadilla nunca había visto que un montón de papeles con información inútil. Lo dejara exhausto, buscaba la razón de que aquel hombre estuviera ahí, inconsciente. y después de aquella noche, podría volverse neurótico.

(Tocan a la puerta)

Darien (sin levantar los ojos)- adelante

Director (entra sonriente)- buenos días, Darien.

Darien (sarcástico)- serian mejores si supiera porque aquel tipo esta en esa situación.

Director- la falta de sueño te pone de mal humor, te pareces a m ex suegra, ¿sabes que ella lleva un gran bigote?

Darien (sonrió por el comentario)- es cierto, mi turno se acaba en media hora, gracias jefe. (Darien se dirigió a la puerta, tendría que bajar por los 4 pisos, por falta de energía para los ascensores)

**CASA**

Serena tomo su bolso, las llaves de la casa y salio. Iba sin apuros. Curiosamente tenia una paz profunda, vio que el sol acariciaba las nubes traviesas a su alrededor.

En el tiempo que era diosa, sus hermanos, Helios y Eos, eran capaces de sacarle más de una sonrisa y los suspiros de los mortales, tanto hombres como mujeres.

**AUTO**

Darien conducía despacio, en una mano tenía el control del volante, en la otra el teléfono celular, marcaba el número de Serena, pero no tenía conexión, echando chispas, piso el acelerador, levantado el polvo de las pistas.

**PUERTA DE L UNIVERSIDAD**

Serena- ¿Qué?

Portero- si señorita, no hay clases, la falta de electricidad, limita los profesores, ahora haga el favor de circular

Serena, enojada, volvió a la parada de autobuses. Sin dejar de ver al portero de la universidad y al grupo de muchachos que discutían con el señor. Espero el autobús.

**CASA**

Darien introdujo la llave en la cerradura, esta al entrar en contacto, giro fácilmente havia a derecha. Eran más de las 8:30 AM y su cuerpo pedía descanso. Dejó su maletín en la entrada y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación

**BUS**

Serena no llevaba ni 5 minutos en el autobús, cuando de sus bolso timbro su teléfono celular, lo saco rápidamente y oprimió send.

Serena- alo?

Voz- buenos días, la señora Serena Chiba

Serena- con ella misma habla, con quien tengo el gusto?

Voz- soy la asistente del doctor, aquí tengo los resultados de su análisis que se mando a hacer hace unos días.

Serena- ah si, cuando los puedo ir a recoger?

Voz- desde hoy al mediodía.

Serena- bueno puede ser antes... es que (pensó en una buena excusa)... estoy en camino a la misma dirección del hospital

Voz- esta bien, se lo alistare ahora mismo.

Serena- mil gracias. Hasta luego

Voz- hasta luego

Serena se golpea con la palma de la mano por la fantástica excusa tomo su bolso y pidió bajar en la próxima para de autobuses.

**CASA**

Darien, después de haberse vestido para ir a la cama, camina como un zombi. Casi sin fuerzas se dejo caer en la cama. Pensaba que cada día se ponía viejo y cuantas cosas más. Cuando escucho su teléfono celular sonar. A regañadientes se levanto y busco sus celular ene l bolsillo de su casa, vio que era serena la que llamaba, oprimió sen y contesto.

Darien- ¿alo?

Serena- ¿alo? ¿Darien? donde estas?

Darien- estoy en casa.

Serena ah ya veo, voy al hospital a recoger mis análisis y voy para allá, ¿si?

Darien- no, ¿en donde estas ahora?

Serena- estoy acercándome al hospital... ¿Porque?

Darien- bien... Te veo en 20 minutos

Darien colgó, se fue al baño se mojo el rostro, se arreglo el cabello y luego corriendo se vistió, agarro las llaves del auto y salio de la casa.

**CALLE**

Serena miraba de nuevo la pantalla del celular, así que tenia que matar el tiempo hasta que llegara Darien con su auto bullicioso, sonrió al recordar que fue unos meses atrás Darien fue a recogerla de clases y en el camino el tubo de escape de separo del auto dejando escuchar el gran ronroneo de la maquina... en todo el trayecto a casa, Darien andaba avergonzado por el ruido, y Serena con ganas de reírse, pero, no en frente de Darien, eso si que no. Darien le mandaba unas miradas asesinas, para evitar escuchar su risa ante tan vergonzosa escena.

Serena camino hacia el café del día anterior y pidió al mesero mas cercano, un jugo. cuando se lo llevaron su teléfono sonó. Verifico que era Darien quien la llamaba y contesto.

Serena- ¿que sucede Darien?

Darien- ¿donde estas?

Serena- en el café de la esquina (suplicante) ven a desayunar conmigo...

Darien- voy para allá

Serena colgó y vio de lejos que Darien estacionaba el auto cerca del café y se dirigía hacia allá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hi!

Vuelvo de nuevo en una semana... este capitulo lo dejo hasta aquí, para mantenerlo y matarlas de suspenso... jejeje

Bueno sobre las preguntotas de ginnypotter... Pues las dos pacientes eran amy y lita si se curaron... me parecía muy malo tenerlas en el hospital y pues lo de Pandia, y como la saque?... quise utilizar el efecto del principito (autor; antoine de saint-exupery)... quería ponerle mucha tragedia y no hay mas, que la maldad de las personas...

entonces aquí se nota que soy un desastre para combinar las cosas... otras preguntas... bueno eso del don de ser madre, bueno en tiempos anteriores eran los hombres que relacionaban los actos de la naturalezas como movimientos de sus dioses... ahora si es bueno o malo... no hagas trampas... eso lo sacas tu... pero te aseguro que no es que la quieren en el olimpo (no e imagino a serena, como es, junto a Zeus y Hera y a todos los demás dioses... me da escalofríos)

Bueno también debo decirles que mi amado mi fict se quedara en stand by, hasta que mejore mis notas a las que eran el semestre anterior. Y tengo un reto que para mi es algo muy personal, ingresar a una de las universidades muy renombradas de mi país... prometo actualizarlo, antes de fin de año... eso les aseguro... así también pienso en mejorar mi redacción y el drama.

Un abrazo a todas ustedes.

**M&M**


	16. acto 14

ACTO 14

RESTAURANTE

Darien se quitaba las gafas de sol y beso a serena cuando la tuvo a su lado, luego, se sentó frente a Serena.

Serena (piensa) sea lo que sea, debo parecer calmada.

Darien (piensa) no debe sospechar que hay cosas que me están poniendo a dudar sobre la tierra y su paz.

Serena (le toma la mano)- ¿que tal tu guardia?

Darien- pues hubo unas cuantas emergencias pues unos cuantos informes que rompen las cabezas de algunos doctores experimentados (suspiro) ya no te contaría mas, que de solo repasar lo hice... pues me da dolor de cabeza

Serena- perdona, si te saque de la cama, pero... tu fuiste quien salio corriendo de la casa y se puso mis gafas de sol (señala la montura rosa transparente que le pertenece)

Darien (sonrojado)- es que estaba muy distraído... (Guarda la montura enel bolsillo)¿Que tal tú ¿que hiciste durante el apagón?

Serena lo mira a los ojos extrañada

Serena- ¿apagon ¿a que hora?

Darien- no recuerdo bien... creoeran la 9:20 PM

Serena (piensa) ahora veo, yo estaba en el jardín con Pandia. (Habla) no, me acosté temprano (pausa) (mira el reloj) ahora tiene en el hospital los resultados de los análisis de que mande.

Darien- quieres que vayamos ahora?

Serena- pero no has pedido nada. (Busca un camarero) (Molesta)¿Donde están los camareros cuando se les necesitan?

Darien- tranquila, comeré mejor, al saber el porque de tus cambios de humor (se levanta de la silla) (ofrece su brazo a serena)

Serena sonríe, se levanta y responde al gesto, abrazando el brazo de Darien. Ambos salen del restaurante.

CORREDOR DE HOSPITAL

Habían unos cuadros que pedía que se guardara silencio, enfermeras que brindaban auxilio a los pacientes y, pacientes que esperaban sus turnos para ser atendidos.

Serena llevaba un papel en la mano, a su lado, Darien con cierta mirada de sueño, caminaba junto a ella.

Serena- aquí es (señala la puerta)

Darien (despierta)- entremos

Serena se adelanto. Una jovencita se le acerco, se presento como la asistente del doctor.

Serena- buenos días, vengo por los resultados de los análisis, me llamaron por teléfono hace unas horas.

Asistente- ah, ya veo, usted es la señora chiba... (Camina hacia la puerta que da al corredor)- siéntese aquí, y espere, que el doctor quiere conversar con ustedes.

Serena echaba chispas se sentó en el banquillo, Darien a su costado, dormitando de cuando en cuando. Serena se arrepentía de haberlo llamado. Verlo dormir sentado... que cruel que era. Meditaba para si misma. Cuando algo, una voz, la saco de su trance

Voz- Serena?

Serena giro la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz, juanto a la maquina dispensadora de sodas esa recostada su amiga Rei que la saludaba sonriente con la mano. Serena la mira extraña. Luego de una laguna mental, entre si era o no un espejismo. Se abalanzo sobre Rei dejando a un asustado Darien que casi se iba de cara contra el piso.

Serena (nerviosa)- que alegría de verte Rei, pero ¿cuando regresaste ¿quien te trajo? (voltea hacia Darien)- ¿por que no despiertas, Darien? (mira a Rei)- si que la naturaleza te ha cambiado mucho, estas bien al bronceado. (Le guiña el ojo)

Rei mareada por tantas preguntas, la sujeta de los hombros y la hamaquea.

Rei- ay serena no hables tan acelerado ¿que sopa te tomaste ¿ la de una cacatúa?

Serena (disgustada) mira como eres, que me alegro de que regresaras sana y salva... aunque salva... al lado de Nicolás (levanta las cejas de forma picara) pero que haces aquí.

Rei. A ver... no vistes las noticias de ayer?

Serena (pensativa) la verdad que no

Rei- que hacías anoche

Serena (sonríe)- yo dormía.

Rei le echa una mirada criminatoria a Darien pero este se encuentra durmiendo de pie serena se da cuenta.

Serena- no trates de avergonzarme con el señalándole con la mirada) se quedo de guardia toda la noche, (Darien se encuentra babeando la pared, sin mayor importancia a su alrededor.)

Ambas se sientan y conversan, sobre el viaje de rei. Cuando la asistente salio, avisándoles que el doctor, estaba disponible, para atenderlos. Así que Serena y Rei, entran pero antes de cerrar la puerta serena saca la cabeza alza la voz.

Serena- Darien, entra!

Darien se despierta de sorpresa ahogándose por sus ronquidos y torpemente entra a consultorio.

CONSULTORIO

Darien, Serena y Rei. Miraban al doctor enanísimo ante el gran bulto de documentos su asistenta, una menuda muchacha de ojos vivaces lo mataba interiormente al doctor, cada vesque miraba su cabeza calva y sus cejas enormemente peludas.

Serena, muerta de risa, olvidaba su trágica vida, era un día, en su triste vida, que se burlaría de si misma. Rei cada vez que miraba al anciano doctor, se acordaba de su abuelo. Y Darien seria el primer ser humano, que tendría la cabeza echada para atrás, por tantas cabeceadas que se daba en la silla.

Doctor aparta la mirada de los papales que tenia en la mano, asustado pensaría en el último minuto, cuantos nietos tendría si solo tuvo un hijo, y para un colmo, era adoptivo. Mira a los costados, reconociendo que estaba en su consultorio, con tres extraños que lo miraban de distintas formas... pensaría en llamar a la seguridad del hospital, a la policía, a la guardia costera. Y quizás en comprarse un candado y un perro, de seguridad, pero uno chiquito, porque estaba viviendo en apartamento de su hermana.

Doctor- señora chiba?

Serena (piensa) por dios... soy yo. (Seria, responde) soy yo, doctor.

Doctor- y quien es ella (señala a rei)

Serena- es mi mejor amiga. (Piensa) el doctor tiene alzhaimer

Doctor- y el (señala a Darien)

Serena (apunto de aventar el primer zapato del día)- él, es el señor chiba

Doctor (se levanta de la silla) felicitaciones Sr. chiba, ha sido la paciente mas educada

Serena (molesta) dígame doctor, cuales son los resultados.

Doctor- ah estos? (levantando unas cuantas hojas) están muy buenos

Serena- pero que dicen, (queriendo ahorcar al cejon)

Doctor- señora, usted va a ser madre lleva mas de 14 semanas de gestación

Serena sintió estar en la maquina de lavar ropa, lentamente vio, como Rei la abrazaba y gritaba, feliz, el doctor, sonreía, la asistente sonríe. Darien despertó aterrorizado y sordo por los gritos de Rei. Luego cuando entendió los gritos de rei, sintió el abrazo grande que le daba Darien, con una feliz nerviosa

Iba a ser padre, su esposa iba a darle una hija, la conocía una hija... Darien se dio cuenta, una hija, se desvaneció en el suelo, por tanta impresión. El doctor, despreocupado, cogio el teléfono, por el auricular, pidió un par de enfermeros, por un futuro padre desmayado... Rei, salio corriendo por el pasillo, subió al ascensor y presiono un botón

Serena ante tantos sentimientos sonrió vanidosamente.

Serena - gracias por la noticia doctor

HABITACION DE HOSPITAL

Lita- por que debemos estar aquí?

Amy- y nos volvieron a enyesar.

Lita- Amy, shhh eso.

Amy agudizo su oído entre tanto silencio, un sonido lejano.

Amy- de que se trata, Lita?

Lita- sh! no dejas escuchar

Lita escucho, que el ruido se acercaba no solo era seco, eran pisadas. No! eran tropezones, como la bulla de una manada africana que corría por su vida

Lita- cúbrete! ahí viene una estampida.

Amy rió por la tragicomedia de Lita, se limito a ponerse una almohada encima de la cabeza y no paraba de rascarse la pierna

Rei- chicas! adivinen que?

Lita vio que Rei estaba de nuevo, en su habitación, parecía haber corrido a la cabeza de la estampida.

Lita- no encuentras la puerta de salida

Amy- eras tu la que hacia ese ruido

Lita- ¿viste a Serena?

Rei- mas que eso, Serena esta embarazada, lleva 3 meses de gestación, (nerviosamente cuenta lo que sucedió en el consultorio hasta lo del desmayo de Darien) Amy y Lita, preocupadas por la velocidad con la que hablaba Rey. La tranquilizaron a gritos y le dijeron que llevara a serena a su habitación.

CORREDOR DE HOSPITAL

Serena- de veras que te sientes bien, miran que te golpeaste fuerte.

Darien- si solo fue la impresión. Vamos a ser padres. Ves tu sueño mas anhelado (abraza a Serena)

Serena- por fin Darien (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Rei- par de tortolitos arriba los quieren felicitarlos pero antes...

Rey se acerco a abrazar a Serena. Serena siente un peso gigante sobre sus hombros. Rei siente al abrazar a Serena que algo le incomoda. Una tristeza. Luego se acerca felicitar a Darien y los conduce al ascensor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi!

Niñas! volví de nuevo, hice un trato con mi hermana, y pues me saque el clavo con el mejor doctor de mi facultad, así que lo que escribí, la otra vez... falsa alarma. Volviendo al fict... Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo. Las escenas del consultorio, y la del pasadizo, se me ocurrió una terrible de noche de fiebre. Espero que les haya agradado.muerta de sueño.en esta ocasión.

Agradecimientos para daianapotter (me debes muchos reviews) y Ginny Potter W (hola colega)

Bueno no me maleteen sobre Darien, y la falta de sueño... me base a que un doctor siempre esta en alerta. Pero 24 horas despierto es para volverse locos... y además que... veo mucho doctor HOUSE (HOUSE MD) bueno creo que necesito tanta ayuda como mis personajes!

Un abrazo para todas!

M&M

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. acto 15

**ACTO 15**

**HABITACION DE HOSPITAL**

Lita- ¿Serena embarazada?

Amy- que lenta se le hizo.

Lita- no que va, ella me contó que quería tener a Rinnie desde la primera noche, pero pues ya se le hizo el sueño

Llaman a la puerta, se abre

Amy- ¡felicidades serena!

Darien avanza primero. Luego le sigue Rei

Lita- ¡felicidades futuro papá! (los mira de nuevo) ¿oigan y Serena?

Rei- me dijo que iba al baño

Amy- y si te fijas? Posiblemente este mal... tú sabes.

Rei sale. Darien se queda conversando con Lita y Amy

**BAÑO**

En un cubiculo se encontraba Serena recostada en la pared de madera, mirando la otra pared.

Serena- así que se era verdad. Por dios, entonces lo otro... Pandia no me engañaba.

Serena coge su bolso, sale del cubiculo, se mira en el espejo, Aun es bella, creció una cuantos centímetros a lo que era de su adolescencia. Pero se veía tan normal, había dejado la costumbre del chocolate de la noche, y del café de la mañana eran pocas la veces que comía y si lo hacia era por pura obligación, seguía meditando, y no se dio cuenta que rei la asesinaba por distraída.

Rei- ¿Serena?

Serena seguía mirándose en el espejo. Pensaba el por que los enemigos del milenio de plata, la miraban con deseo, hasta los mismo muchachos de sus edad, hasta unos simple cachimbos la miraban, con baba en la boca, era una señora, merecía respeto

Rei (_molesta_) ¡serena!

Serena salto por el grito

Serena (_asustada_)- ¿que?

Rei- vamos, que amy y lita te esperan

Serena camino hacia rei y salieron del baño.

**HABITACION DE HOSPITAL**

Darien- sobre lo de la otra noche... chicas no le digan nada a serena ¿si?

Amy- en eso mismo pensaba, posiblemente se preocupe y lo mas seguro que se desespere.

Lita- sh, que ahí vienen

Se abre la puerta.

Rai- ves serena aquí nadie te come.

Amy y Lita- felicidades Serena

Serena (_sonríe_)- gracias chicas.

Lita- sabia que un brillo especial, como dicen que la maternidad le da a la mujer, ese brillo, que todas buscamos.

Amy- no la halagues mucho, que Darien se pone celos, y Serena va a ponerse mas roja de lo que esta.

Serena- bueno... gracias Lita si quieres di mas, que me encanta y Darien no dice nada (mira a Darien) ¿no es así?

Darien (_sonríe_)- no que va haber celos. (Abraza a Serena)- ella se pone roja de todo.

Serena (pone las manos en la cintura)- ¿de todo que?

Darien (nervioso)- de todos los halagos bonitos que te dicen

Las mañana paso amena, Lita había recibido la llamada de andrew y tenían buenas noticias, en cuanto saldría del hospital, se iría de viaje. Amy, conversaba, sobre la especialidad que iría a tomar, después del internado. Rei, comentaba, sobre los métodos del tibet, para la meditación. Y cuantas veces sorprendió durmiendo a Nicolás, en cada sesión de aprendizaje. Pasadas unas horas, Darien necesitaba un verdadero descanso, y se dirigió a serena que conversaba con amy.

Darien- lamento la molestia (a serena) acompáñame afuera.

Serena claro (a amy) ahora vuelvo

Darien y serena se dirigen a la puerta. Darien la abre y serena sale, seguida de Darien. Los demás los sigue con a mirada de preocupación.

Serena- que sucede?

Darien- no quiero ser quisquilloso, pero quisiera ir a la casa.

Serena- quieres que te acompañe

Darien- no si quieres quedarte te vengo a recoger, a la hora que indiques, no quiero que te aburras conmigo durmiendo

Serena- sabes que no me aburro de nada y estando contigo, mucho menos, vamos adentro, conversamos un rato más, y nos despedimos de las chicas y nos vamos para la casa

Serena entro sonriente, se disculpo con las demás y se despidió. Darien entro haciendo lo mismo. Al salir rei, amy y lita, los miraron interrogantes

**AUTO**

El bullicio de la ciudad, los gestos de las personas ajenas a ellos serena miraba silenciosa por la ventana mientras sus manos posadas en su falda, se contraian por su pensamientos. Darien no era ajeno a esos sentimientos, sentia una verdadera presion en el pecho, silencioso miraba alrededor del auto, sin duda era muy incomoda esa situación.

**LUNA**

Una sombra se mueve sigilosamente es pequeña, sus pasos, son ágiles, tiene en la mira la silueta menuda de una joven que mira por el telescopio que se encontraba en la habitación, real.

Voz- Pandia!

Pandia voltea asustada, ve que la voz le pertenecía a un gato oscuro con una media luna en la frente.

Pandia- usted es luna?

Luna- así es, y vengo a verte, ya sé lo que hiciste estos días.

Pandia- a que se refiere? (desentendida)

Luna- a que le dijiste el plan del olimpo para exterminar a la raza humana.

Pandia- y usted esta de acuerdo'

Luna- no! Yo vengo por ti, sabes en que te haz metido

Pandia- lo se, no tengo menos de 12 horas de estar en la luna de nuevo, y se que mis horas están contadas, por eso lo dejare todo listo a mi señora.

Luna se acerca mientras camina se va transformando de gato en mujer, de cabellos azabaches mirada oscura como la noche, el símbolo de media y sus vestiduras de la época del milenio de plata. Pandia siente que luna esta enojada con ella y posiblemente la resondrara, entonces cierra los ojos, pero solo el abrazo materno de Luna hace que sin sentirlo, ella empiece a derramar las lágrimas que tenía enterradas en lo más profundo del corazón.

Luna (tono suave)- porque lo hiciste Pandia?

Pandia - porque quizás así mi señora me responda por qué quiere salvara a la tierra.

Luna- sabes que había muchos medios para salvarte y salvarlos.

Pandia- no creo en las indirectas, si por una vida se salvan millones, prefiero ser esa vida, desde que se fueron me sentido muy sola que ya no me importa nada solo dejar de sentir la soledad

Luna la acaricia la cabeza

Luna- Pandia, querida, la fiel servidora de milenio de plata. Hija de la diosa Selene y Zeus, en la época del apogeo de la gran Grecia. Fuiste criada por tu padre y tus hermanos, después de los ataques al reino lunar, Zeus no te perdonara esto, ni el rebajarte al rango de sirvienta, siendo una divinidad

Pandia- no me arrepiento, de nada luna, si lo hice fue porque quise ver por mis propios ojos la profecía.

Luna- aun crees en esa profecía

Pandia se aleja del abrazo camina disgustada.

Pandia- como puede poner en duda la profecía. Luna, usted sabe que mi señora, es la única llave, a la profecía.

Luna- así que ya lo descifraste

Pandia- n o solo herede la inteligencia de Zeus, mi padre.

Luna- si que tienes algo de el, pero tienes la curiosidad de Selene. Pero responde ¿lo descifraste?

Pandia- si que lo hice. Cuando llegue a al ruinas del templo encontré a u hombre. Así que lo deje semiinconsciente. Se que el le dará el mensaje a mi señora.

Luna- ¿cual mensaje?

Pandia- ella lo sabrá

Luna (curiosa)- no me lo dirás

Pandia- no, luna. Esto si comenzó entre ella y yo. Así terminara. Pensé que Artemisa no se daría cuenta.

Luna- lamentablemente, artemisa siempre ha sido la figura mas representativa de la luna, por eso que siempre la figuraban a ella en vez que a tu madre., por lo que ella o esta a ajena a este asunto.

Pandia- dígame esto, fue Artemisa quien se lo dijo a mí a padre.

Luna- artemisa, no es mala, col que no es diferente a las mujeres mortales.

Pandia- así que es cierto.

Luna (rendida) si, Pandia. Artemisa, estando celosa de que te encontraras con tu madre se lo contó.

Pandia (nerviosa)-Apolo? El que dijo?

Luna- no lo se, querida.

Pandia, se sonroja, por darse cuenta, de que lo ultimo que había dicho, luna le toma un brazo.

Luna- yo he visto como te haz prendado de Febo Apolo. Pero no te correspondería, el solo tiene ojos para Dafne.

Pandia- que dijo? No sabes cuanto me desgarra que mi hermana me haga esto, seria una vergüenza para mí, la forma en que escuchara.

Luna- no te martirices (se acerca para abrazarla) (vio lagrimas e nuevo en su rostro) el no lo sabe, no se encontraba.

Pandia- como lo sabes, tú solo haz ido a visitarme, con el permiso de mi padre. He sido una sola en este mundo

Luna (ofuscada)- no digas eso, te fui a visitar cuanto pude, te he visto crecer entre los jardines de afrodita. Hacer las travesuras de niña, en los talleres de Vulcano. Danzar con las musas de Febe. Viajar con Dionisio y Demeter. (Molesta) no digas que se te abandono.

Pandia camina alejándose de luna

Pandia- sabe, solo quería eso, quería el amor de mi madre. Quería que me envolviera ene sus brazos.

Luna- basta Pandia. Te comportas como una niña caprichosa, disfruta lo que viviste.

Pandia- detesto esto. Detesto que grites. Detesto a los humanos, detesto a los dioses. Detesto a mi madre

Luna camina rápidamente hasta quedar frente a frente con Pandia en un arranque de Amargura, le da una bofetada a Pandia

Luna- nunca digas eso. Ella te ha querido. Ella ha peleado tanto por tos nosotros.

Pandia- no comprendes ella no es mi madre, solo es una reencarnación. (Corre hacia la puerta donde se esfuma)

Luna- Pandia, los años no han pasado en ti. Sigues siendo la misma niña de los ojos plateados y tristes (mira hacia la puerta)

**CASA**

Serena miraba el techo de su habitación. Darien dormía, placidamente a su lado, con el pelo alborotado. Serena se levanto sin hacer ruido y salio de su habitación. Caminaba descalza. Por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras, se dirigió a la biblioteca, encendió la computadora y se sentó en la silla. Veía por la ventana que el día había avanzado mucho.

Serena (voz baja)- si pudiera saber por que el olimpo se muestra tan agresivo, pensaría en la solución adecuada. (Su mano se dirige al vientre) y ahora tu. (Cariñosamente se acaricia el vientre) eres tu mi solución.

Serena se dirige a la pantalla de la computadora y busca noticias de la NASA, cualquier información científica, era indicio a una nueva duda, y preocupación. Después de unas horas, al sentir molestias en la vista se dio cuenta que la noche, se hacia presente, por su ventana, y apago la pantalla de la computadora, y saliendo de la biblioteca, se dirigió a la cocina.

**LUNA**

Pandia, sentada en uno de los techos del palacio. Unas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos plateados, convirtiéndose en pequeños cristales... mira hacia la tierra con nostalgia. Luna la ve desde lejos. Camina unos momentos, hasta quedar cerca de ella. Pandia no se da cuenta de s presencia.

Luna- Pandia, podemos conversar.

Pandia- no me trata con lastima, Luna, se que estoy condenada, por eso que me fui de la tierra, para que mi madre no me viera morir.

Luna- no es eso, se que eres consciente de tus actos y de las consecuencias que traen estos, pero me dijiste sobre la profecía, cuando fuiste a las ruinas encontrasteis a un mortal. ¿Que hiciste con el?

Pandia- ya se lo dije, solo lo deje semiinconsciente, me encargué de que lo llevaran al hospital donde trabaja vuestro furo rey

Luna- sabe que sucederá?

Pandia- si, lo se, pero si se lo digo, no se cumplirá

Luna, quieres que me quede contigo, quiere que le diga algo a tu madre

Pandia- no le diga nada de lo que hemos hablado.

Luna- pensé todo lo contrario

Pandia (pensativa) si quiero que le diga algo... (Saca de su cinturón un pedazo de papel) déle esto. (Mira a la tierra) creo que es mejor que se vaya para allá.

Luna- no lo creo, querida yo me quedo contigo.

Luna abraza a Pandia y un viento mece sus cabellos

**CASA**

Serena se encontraba en la cocina era la misma escena de unos tres meses atrás. Solo que veía por la ventana la noche con una sonrisa en los labios

Serena (_piensa_) sea lo que sea teniendo a Darien y a Rinnie, esto se solucionara.

Darien entra ala cocina, sin que serena se de cuenta.

Darien (braza a serena por detrás) en que piensa mi futura madre.

Serena (voltea) en lo que nos falta los próximos nueve meses

Darien- nueve meses? Yo creía que faltaban seis

Serena (piensa) metí la pata (sonríe) bueno tu sabes a lo que me quería referir... quieres cenar.

Darien- pensé en salir a cenar con una dama, muy bella.

Serena- claro, así nos ahorramos el lavar los platos

Darien- vamos?

Serena- pero estoy como en la mañana, me esperas si me alisto

Darien no creo que tengas que arreglarte para verte bien. Sabes que toda situación y en todo momento, estas hermosa.

Serena- Darien, basta que me o voy a creer.

Darien- pensé que ya lo sabias

Serena- bueno... entonces nos vamos

Darien- si

Darien y serena salen de la casa

**LUNA**

Pandia- luna sabe en verdad que debe irse de la luna

Luna- no te quiero dejar sola debe haber algo que te pueda salvar de un escarmiento como la muerte

Pandia- no y si lo hubiera, prefiero irme con la Moira

Luna- no seas terca Pandia, deja que te ayude

Pandia saca una semilla de su cinturón

Pandia- desea, Luna? (ofreciéndole la semilla)

Luna- no hay ningún truco Pandia, recuerda lo que sucedió con Persefone, que comió una semilla de mostaza de las manos de Hades y ella se que do junto a el desde entonces.

Pandia- no, Luna no se preocupe, no tiene ningún truco. (piensa) debe comérselo

Luna- bueno (cogiendo la semilla) gracias 8se la come)

Pandia sonríe. Luna al tragárselo siente un fuerte mareo

Luna- que fue o que me diste Pandia

Pandia- una semilla para dormir

Luna siente que se desmaya

Pandia- Luna no iba a permitir que usted le vaya a contar lo que me sucedera a mi señora.

Luna- no debes ser así (se desmaya)

Pandia- algo más, esa semillaza llevara lejos de la luna. Usted, en su momento le dirá a vuestro rey: _dado los cuatro poderes del universo, se levanta con un grito de guerra, el quinto elemento, será la perfección. El ser divino, entonces una vez mas la tierra estará en paz_.

Pandia se aleja del cuerpo inerte de luna. Esta inconsciente se va convirtiendo en polvo cósmico.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi!1

Bueno, dando a todas de mi promesa... aquí esta un acto, que solo creo que es la mejor salida.

Bueno gracias! A daianapotter, marinlucero chiba, Ginny Potter W. son quienes me apoyan mucho… bueno lamento que este no siguiera de chistoso, pero como lo puse, es mi mejor salida, si sabe a telé llorona, cúlpenme a mí de todo...

Soy la mezcla de todo, y el sabor a la nada. Jejeje, espero que les agrade... y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Un abrazo para todas

M&M


	18. acto 16

**ACTO 16**

**RESTAURANTE**

Los mozos iban y venían, personas mayores y jóvenes, parlanchinas y silenciosas, todas formaban un curioso coro, haciendo que cualquiera se pudiera confundir. Era una orquesta magnifica donde el silencio no tenia reservación.

Serena miraba por los costados como si de que la persiguieran, se trata. Darien hablaba con el mozo sobre el pedido de platos. El mozo se retiro y de nuevo se quedaron solo.

Darien- Serena?

Darien veía que Serena miraba sigilosamente hacia algo detrás de él

Serena (tono confidencial)- mira hacia el lado derecho sin hacer mucho movimiento

Darien lo hizo

Serena- que viste?

Darien- dos señoras y un perro

Serena (levanta una ceja)- creo que debí ser mas especifica, mira hacia tu (señalándolo) lado derecho.

Darien voltea

Darien (despreocupado)- bien ahora dime, quien es?

Serena- el anciano, el de la derecha es un ex profesor mío

Darien- y porque es un ex profesor

Serena- espera, ahora te lo digo... Ves a la mujer de lentes cuadrados a una mesa cerca del anciano

Darien- déjame ver (voltea un poco mas) la del lunar en la barbilla, ¿que hay con ella y el anciano?

Serena- ella era una colega mía, pero se deslumbro con el anciano, ellos salieron, pero como la señorita era muy mayor, el profesor se canso de ella y renuncio a la universidad para no verla. La malo para él, es que la señorita se fue tras de el.

Darien- wow, que bien informada estas

En el restaurante, había una banda que empezaba a tocar una canción lenta

Darien se levanta de la silla y se acerca hacia serena

Darien- me permites esta pieza

Serena (sonrojada)- Darien... claro!

La banda conformada por 3 muchachos, lo curiosos, es que no tenían guitarra, solo una batería y un piano. Darien lleva a serena hasta un lado de la pista, la estrecha entre sus brazos, y mecen al ritmo de la canción, mientras se escucha la voz del muchacho

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it make me complete_

_Serena reposa su cabeza en el pecho de Darien._

_Oh! Simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Darien puede oler la colonia de lavanda que emite el cuerpo de su esposa

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place, we use to love_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Serena, a pesar del gran volumen del local, y las voces de las demás personas, escucha los latidos de su marido. Serena se separa de el, a una distancia leve. Los mira los ojos.

_Oh! Simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Serena- ¿sabes que acabo de escuchar?

Darien- dime...

_So if you have a minute why don't we go?_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

Serena- acabo de escuchar los latidos de tu corazón

Darien-y sabes porque lo puedes oír estando en este local, tan ruidoso

_Oh! Simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Serena- no… ¿por que?

Darien- porque late con mas fuerza cada vez que te tengo tan cerca de el.

Serena (sonrojada)- aunque no lo parecías, cuando éramos novios, siempre fuiste muy dulce y, muchas veces me preguntaba si era así, en verdad, o porque actuabas

Darien- me gusta saber lo que piensas, y sabes porque solo en ocasiones me comportaba tan dulce como tú dices... porque todo ese amor, estaba guardado para ti

Serena coloca el dedo índice señalando la zona donde se alojaba el corazón de Darien, lo mira con ojos tiernos

_So if you have a minute why don't we go?_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_So why don't we go_

Serena- ¿hay más de ese amor?

Darien- hay mas aquí (señalando en la misma zona) y aquí esta el resultado (señalando con la mirada la zona del vientre de Serena)

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

Serena en una ráfaga de sentimientos, le tomo el rostro con las dos manos y lo beso. El beso cariñoso duro unos cuantos segundos, cuanto mas pasaba el tiempo, la emoción se tornaba pasión. Darien despertó de aquel trance compartido.

Darien- creo que ya acabo la canción

Serena tenia recostada su cabeza e el pecho de Darien

Serena- si, y que?

Darien- creo que somos los únicos en la pista.

Serena miro a sus costados, confirmando las sospechas de Darien. Con rubor en las mejillas se sentaron a la mesa, donde el mozo había llevado los platillos. La cena paso de conversaciones entre anécdotas individuales, hasta recuerdo de luna de miel.

Serena- recuerdas que al lugar a donde fuimos había una catarata...

Darien- y que nos resulto romántico, y

Serena- y nos quedamos abrazados tanto tiempo...

Darien- que los turistas pensaban que éramos maniquíes del lugar... si lo recuerdo

Serena rió al recordar como una pareja de ancianos gay piropeaban al maniquí grande y apuesto, que era Darien

Después de acabarse los platillos, decidieron irse a casa. Darien pago la cuenta y se dirigieron al auto, poniéndose en marcha.

TEMPLO

Rey llevaba más de tres horas frente al fuego. Cuando sintió los pasos de Nicolás acercarse, ya que no había nadie más en casa. Antes de que este corriera la puerta. Rei dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta

Rey- Nicolás, traes el té?

Nicolás- no, señorita Rei, lo lamento. Le venia a avisar que ya iban a dar las diez de la noche

Rei que tenia el rostro cansado, murmuro al que Nicolás no pudo entender, ya que se dejo dormir en el acto. Nicolás la cogió suavemente llevándola en brazos a su habitación donde la recostó en su cama.

Nicolás- estando así, se ve tan indefensa. No se preocupe, mi señorita rei, aquí estoy para velas por sus sueños

Rei dormía, ajena a esas palabras pero no tan ajena a esos sentimientos Nicolás la vio moverse y alejándose de ella corrió la puerta, quedándose recostado en la puerta y viendo la noche brillar.

CASA

Darien abría la puerta de la casa. Serena avanza detrás de el. Ambos entraban sonrientes.

Darien- cariño, ahora vuelvo, voy a sacar la bolsa de basura

Serena- bien yo voy a prepárate un baño

Darien dio un beso fugaz. Serena sintió una sensación cargada de pasión. Darien se dirigió a la cocina, amarro la bolsa, y la sacó de la casa. Mientras serena había encendido la terma dejando fluir el agua caliente. Luego salio del baño. Darien entro de nuevo a la casa, apago la luz de la planta baja.

Serena (a lo lejos) Darien, el agua caliente esta lista

Darien (subía las escaleras) gracias.

Darien entro al baño, desvistiéndose poco a poco dejando la ropa a un lado, entro a la ducha y permitiendo que el agua circulara por su piel. Cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba a la sensación de que el agua purificaba, tanto físico como mental, todo su ser.

HABITACION

Lita dormía placidamente mientras que Amy, que había sobornado a una enfermera para insertarle un libro de química III. Estudiaba el sexto capitulo del libro. Estaba tan concentrada, que no se dio cuenta que una enfermera había entrado en su habitación

Enfermera (alzando la voz)- señorita Mizuno

Amy salto en su cama por la repentina presencia de la enfermera

Amy- si?

Enfermera- tiene una llamada, ya es tarde, desea recibirla.

Amy afirmo con la cabeza, luego la enfermera se retiro y tomo la bocina del teléfono

Voz- alo?

Amy- alo, si quien habla?

Voz-amor, soy yo, Richard

Amy se sonrojo.

Amy - alo, Richard.

Richard- perdóname cariño, por no llamarte en tanto días.

Amy recordó que Richard no le había hablado desde el día después del accidente.

Amy- no te preocupes, al principio creí que me habías olvidado y qué los libros te importaban mas.

Richard (molesto) como puedes creer eso?

Amy- espera, creí eso hasta recordar que no había dado el no había dado el número de tu departamento

Richard- yo recibí un llamado hoy en la tarde. Me parecía muy raro que ya no hubieras dejado una nota. Pero cuéntame que tal la atención

Amy- son muy amables, pero no haz visto mi yeso (exclamo) ¡es enorme!

Richard (consolándola)- no te preocupes.

**CASA**

Serena entraba entra de puntitas al baño, viendo por la puerta traslucida, el cuerpo perfecto de su marido.

Serena (voz infantil)- Darien, necesitas ayuda

Darien sorprendido por creerse solo en la habitación. Saco la cabeza por la puerta, viendo la esbelta figura de su esposo, vestida por un camisón de seda, de color perla con bordados de rosas, del largo hasta menos de la rodilla. Fue en ese momento que Darien recordó un poema antiguo. Y se dejo llevar por el abrazo amoroso de su esposa

En mi cielo al crepúsculo eres como una nube 

y tu color y forma son como yo los quiero 

Eres mía, eres mía, mujer de labios dulces 

y viven en tu vida mis infinitos sueños. 

La lámpara de mi alma te sonrosa los pies, 

el agrio vino mío es más dulce en tus labios:

oh segadora de mi canción de atardecer, 

Cómo te sienten mía mis sueños solitarios! 

Eres mía, eres mía, voy gritando en la brisa 

de la tarde, y el viento arrastra mi voz viuda. 

Cazadora del fondo de mis ojos, tu robo 

estanca como el agua tu mirada nocturna. 

En la red de mi música estás presa, amor mío, 

y mis redes de música son anchas como el cielo. 

Mi alma nace a la orilla de tus ojos de luto. 

En tus ojos de luto comienza el país del sueño. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi!

Estoy de nuevo aquí... con algo de pena, nuevamente, mi sobrino nació el jueves, aun contando con 6 meses en la barriga de su madre. Esta aun chiquito y sale con una nueva, tiene neumonía...

pues aquí otra entrega de otro acto. La próxima prometo más escenas. Lo tuve que cortar, porque si no ya no iba a entrar más. Creo yo (y así dejarlas en suspenso) (y dejen más reviews!)

Bueno gracias a...

ginny potter (ah que si con eso de daniel radcliff!) yo tengo una ilusiona si, con cierto cantante australiano! .V, regresando con pndia... creo que te explique la otra vez...

Marinlucero: gracias ni sabia que estaba en dando el blanco de la historia, prometo seguir la linea.

A esta niña nueva,.. chik-yeye () gracias, te aseguro un buen momento con esta historia.. y esta familia... (no se, prometo no mucha telellorona)

Bye niñas!

Un abrazo fuerte

**M&M**


	19. acto 17

ACTO 17

UNIVERSIDAD

Han pasado otros tres meses, Serena se sienta en una de las carpetas del centro del salón. Serena suspira,

Serena- Este es el último examen, mañana no habrá clases, hasta fin de mes.

La licenciada que se acercaba amistosa, Serena pensaba en la misericordia del algo supremo por el bigote de semejante personalidad.

Licenciada- bueno, Sra. chiba es el examen de zoología. Sepa usted, que no esta en peligro de desaprobar mi curso.

Serena sonrió, la licenciada le tendió la hoja, de examen, Serena la puso encima de su mesa, y espero a que la mujer estuviera al frente del salón, cuando dio la señal de partida., y todos los alumnos empezaron la prueba.

**HOSPITAL**

Darien hacia su guardia. Aquel hombrecillo que había llegado de tan lejos despertó, pedía con ojos saltones, agua cantidades. El no se encontraba en ese momento, pero el director del hospital le había encomendado el caso. Llevaba unos cuantos expedientes a la recepción donde una enfermera, los recibió y salio a dispersarlos.

Darien se dirigió a su consultorio, cerro la puerta, y se sentó en la silla giratoria... con los ojos dudosos, abrió el cajón que tenia a la mano derecha y saco una barra de chocolate. Sin dudas, tenia los antojos de su esposa.

**TEMPLO**

Nicolás llevaba en una bandeja, tres tazas con té caliente. Corrió la puerta de la habitación.

Rei- Nicolás... no deberías correr por el pasillo

Nicolás- lo que sucede, señorita Rei, es que no deseaba que se le vaya a enfriar el te

Amy miraba rei

Lita- wow rei, que le dices a eso

Rei (sonrojada) gracias por preocuparte, Nicolás. Si no tienes nada más que hacer, puedes retirarte

Nicolás avanzo, dejo la bandeja al alcance de las tres muchachas y se retiro.

Lita (llamando la atención de Rei) porque no le dices a Nicolás lo que sientes por él.

Rei- ¿y crees que no me vaya a tomar por loca?

Amy- ¿por que por loca?

Rei- ¿como que porque, lo trato mal, seria incoherente, Amy.

Lita- pero se dice que cuando una persona molesta a otra, es por dos razones.

Rei- por llamar su atención...

Amy- o porque lo odia

Lita- no amy. Es porque de verdad quiere "llamar su atención"

Amy- y cual es la diferencia entre una y la otra.

Rei (irónica)- una palabra adicionada

Lita- no la primera es porque quiere molestara, quizás mala hiel. Pero la segunda porque quiere que te fijes en ella, comprende (mirando a rey)

Rei (ruborizada)- saben chicas, creo que vinieron por algo importante. Les importa si lo hacemos ya.

Amy claro, donde esta el teléfono

Rei- aquí lo tengo (levantadose de donde estaba y se dirige hacia la cómoda)

Lita- pues aquí tengo el numero (alcanzando el papel) amy, hala tu!

Amy cogio el papel y marco el numero. Lita se comía una uña y empezaba por otra. Rei cogia una de las tazas y se lo llevo a la nariz, para disfrutar del aroma de manzana y durazno del té.

Amy, presiono un botón, que hizo que las tres muchachas escucharan la línea, la llamada entraba.

Voz- alo?

Lita estaba a punto de gritar, Rei trataba de contener las lágrimas y Amy entraba en una risa nerviosa

Voz- alo

Amy, se aclaro la voz, respiro profundo

Amy- alo, buenos días, con la señorita Aino.

Voz- con quién tengo el gusto?

Amy- pues con una amiga dígale de parte de... Mizuno

Voz- ok déjeme ver si la atiende.

La voz la puso en espera. Lita se tapaba de nuevo la boca con la mano. Amy quizás pensaba en bailar con la música de fondo y rei, podría haber pensado en mata a la voz que las dejo en espera y hacerle gasta dinero con la factura del mes.

De pronto la música paro. Y una voz conocida hablo

Voz- alo ¿amy?

Lita se destapo la boca emitiendo gritos de felicidad

Amy (nerviosa) mina… ¿eres tu?

Voz- claro que si, pero… ¿a quien han matado? por aquel grito tan atroz

Lita (aventándose contra el teléfono) así que nunca cambias no?

Mina (riendo)- y tú nunca dejas de ser tan especial lita

Lita- ya veras

Rei (conteniendo a lita) hola mina pensaba que la fama te había hecho olvidarte de nosotras

Mina- ay chicas, ni se equivoquen, esto es mi vida, pero parte de ella, son ustedes, me alegra que hayan llamado... ¿a que se debe esa novedad?

Rei- pues hay una noticia que te dejara muda

Mina- me muero de la curiosidad... díganlo

Amy- es que serena esta embarazada!

Luego amy, rei y lita se tapaban los oídos por los gritos de felicidad de mina, que salía por el aparato.

Amy- y pensábamos en hacer un baby shower

Mina- olvida eso… cuantos meses tiene quien es el padre, lo sabe darien (histérica) contesten

Lita- tranquila mina.

Rei- serena lleva seis meses de gestación, obviamente Darien es el padre

Mina- pero como fue, ¿se desmayo? ¿Como?

Lita- ah! eso le preguntas a serena en el baby shower

Mina- obvio que cuenten conmigo

Amy- ¿como te va en el trabajo?

Mina- las ventas fueron espectaculares la gira será inolvidable

Amy- me alegra que te sientas feliz

Mina- gracias amy. (Pausa) chicas perdónenme, me han venido a recoger para ir al

Estudio díganme cuado y donde el baby shower

Rei- aquí y en dos semanas

Mina- entonces nos vemos, adiós

(Cuelga)

a.m. ahora llamemos a haruka y michiru

Lita- serena tiene sus correos electrónicos

Rei- serena no debe saberlo

Lita- entonces como lo hacemos

Amy-llamemos a la operadora

Amy marco unas teclas, si duda era un gran trabajo.

**OFICINA**

Darien terminaba de ver unas carpetas cuando entro una enfermera

Enfermera- doctor chiba, su esposa ha venido

Darien- hágale pasar

Serena entró sin avisar, la enfermera salió. Darien se levanto, Serena se le acercaba despacio.

Darien- que tal tu día?

Serena- pudo haber sido mejor, pero no sabes cuanto pesa el bebé

Darien- te pesa mucho… porque no te alimentas bien, además esa pancita parece más una indigestión que un embarazo de seis meses

Serena- le recuerdo doctor chiba que acaba de llamar a su hija una indigestión.

Darien (ríe) solo lo dije para ver si te reías, lo lamento cariño. Pero enserio serena, no estas comiendo como debes.

Serena- es curioso pero no me da antojos

Darien- yo me los lleve

Serena- como?

Darien- veras, desde hace unos meses estoy comiendo mucho chocolate y hasta dos menús al

Serena- eso no se llama antojo... eso se llama gula

Darien- ja! Como crees a mi me gusta muy poco el chocolate

Serena- pero te encanta la comida del hospital

Darien (calmado)- pues si

Suena el localizador de darien

Darien- serena ahora vuelvo, debo ir a emergencias

Serena- esta bien. (Le da un beso fugas)

Darien sale. Serena mira la oficina de sus esposos se podía sentir su perfume. Serena sale del consultorio, mira el pasillo, unas cuantas enfermas pasan delante de ella, ve una vitrina y se pude mirar a l paciente inyectado de suero. Serena entra y cierra la puerta y avanza sin hacer ruido. El paciente era un señor mayor. No tenía rasgos comunes. Supuso que era extranjero. Miro el expediente que había al pie de la cama

Serena (leyendo)- este señor fue traído de Grecia por una demostración de desnutrición extrema

Serena se sienta a un costado de la cama con pena. El individuo despierta, gira la cabeza y se encuentra con la mirada de serena

Señor- quien es usted

Serena entendió que el señor hablaba ingles

Serena- yo me llamo serena… y usted

Señor- yo me llamo William, soy ingles y soy arqueólogo

Serena- que bien, yo soy japonesa y estudio medicina veterinaria

El señor William siente en la mirada de serena algo familiar, algo que ya conocía, o que lo había descubierto

Serena- que hacia en Grecia, señor?

William- de niño escucha relatos de mi abuela, relatos griegos y un día me propuse llegar al templo de mi diosa favorita, Artemisa. Luego, cuando llegue guiado por la historia encontré piedras, pero ningún templo. Me dirigí hacia la casa de Apolo febo. Donde antes iban millones de personas a preguntar al oráculo de Delfos sobre el futuro llegue ahí mi entusiasmo no pudo se mas aceptado al ver las estructura

Serena- se ve señor, que ama lo que hace

William- es cierto, déjame terminar. Llegado a centro del templo donde salía la pitonisa se olía a gases de la tierra. Un descubrimiento más para la humanidad

Serena (sorprendida)- el oráculo era una mujer

William- más que una mujer era una anciana que se encerraba en una habitación llena de gases metálicos y lava, salía en trance para quienes le pedían una premonición

Serena- usted entro en esa habitación

William- si, pero yo no tuve ningún trance, ni me asfixie

Serena- recuerda que sucedió antes de que lo trajeran

William- si, recuerdo en Grecia en un templo, mi ayudante que tenia una plana de metal, no me daba suficiente luz, así que cuando voltee a verlo, lo encuentro dormido en el suelo. Luego volteo de nuevo hacia donde estaba antes, y encuentro a una mujer, no escuche su voz porque nunca hablo, pero recuerdo que tenía unos singulares unos ojos tristes…

Serena- unos ojos grises?

William- si! Como lo sabe? La ha visto antes

Serena- no, solo recuerdo a una amiga que no veo desde hace tres meses y tenia unos ojos grises me parecían hermosos y le daban una belleza triste… pero que le hizo?

William- al verla me quede fascinado era preciosa, con sus dedos blancos y delgados, seguía las figuras de la pared, sus rizos castaños caían preciosos por sus hombros marfil, sonreía inocentemente, pero al voltear a verme tenia un miedo, que se cubrió con odio y solo que de hipnotizado por sus ojos desde ahí, no desperté mas de dos meses

Serena (ansiosa) y no sabe como llego esa mujer

William- sin duda era una fantasma porque no escuche sus pasos, ya que me encontraba solo con mi ayudante, y el templo era muy cerrado, para que opacara algún ruido

Serena iba a seguir su interrogatorio cuando se abrió la puerta. Una enfermera traía una bandeja con comida. Serena se despido del paciente y salio tenia de nuevo esa pesadez en el pecho se dirigió a la oficina de darien escribo en una hoja y se marcho

**TEMPLO**

Amy colgaba el auricular le ardía la oreja

Amy- bueno hable con setsuna me dijo que haruka se alegraría por la noticia del embarazo que contaríamos con ellas en dos semanas

Lita- entonces planifiquemos que cosa hace quien y nos vemos en una semana

Rei- estas muy apurada, lita?

Lita- si, es por algo (con mirada asesina) no vayas a preguntar

Rei- solo comentaba

Amy- pues dejemos esos comentarios y veamos… ¿tenemos el lugar?

Rei- qué es aquí

Amy- tenemos la comida

Lita- de la que me encargo yo

Amy- la decoración?

Rei- Eso lo haces tú!

Amy- esta bien, ahora me debo ir, tengo que ir de compras

Lita- pero es en una semana

Amy- las compras son para mí

Amy se despide y sale. Lita ve su reloj y también se despide. Rei mira con tristeza el vacío de la habitación y sale del templo

**HOSPITAL**

Darien entraba en su oficina cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Se dirigió hacia la recepcionista

Darien- sabe a donde se dirigió mi esposa

Enfermera- doctor, esto es un hospital, no un lugar de personas desaparecidas

Darien- si disculpe

Darien volvió a su oficina, se fijó que en su escritorio, había un papel doblado. La letra la concia era de su esposa

Darien (dejando de leer)- se fue a almorzar y me espera en casa. Wow solo unos meses mas y se le quitara las mañitas

Darien guardo la nota y salía a hacer su ronda

**CASA**

Serena estaba recostada en el sillota el sol de la una de tarde hacia que tuviera calor. Había olvidado cosas, tantas que solo una palabra la volvía al mismo sentimiento de miedo

Serena (suplicante)- Pandia, por favor aparece

Solo el viento mecía las cortinas blancas de la ventana. Serena sabia que podía significar ese viento un silencio. De pronto, una voz la saco de sus deducciones.

Voz- serena?

Serena ve hacia la misma dirección de donde provenía el llamado en lo que grito de felicidad

Serena- eres tu, luna?

Luna- si lo soy, serena

Luna en su forma de gata avanzo hasta el brazo del sillón serena la tomo con sumo cuidado y la abrazó

Serena- tres años, luna ya no pensabas volver

Luna- lo lamento serna es que me había mudado (sonrojada) con Artemis.

Serena- ¡bandida! y solo te fuiste sin avisar!

Luna (sonrojada)- serena no digas eso.

Serena- ¿quieres comer? voy a preparar unos bocadillos

Luna- que ha sucedido? te veo extraña

Serena- extraña? Posiblemente por el embarazo

Luna- embarazo?

Serena- si, tengo seis meses (orgullosa de lo había dicho)

Luna- parece que hubieras comida y tuvieras el estomago hinchado

Serena- creo que te pusiste de acuerdo con Darien

Luna- porque?

Serena (cruzando los brazos) me dijo lo mismo

Serena se va a la cocina, Luna la mira desde la puerta de esta. Ya no era esa niña llorona de catorce años sino era una mujer de veintiún años con solo semanas de cumplir veintidós

Luna- y como hace Darien para aguantarte

Serena- que pretendes decir, luna

Luna- pues como hace para no ahorcarte

Serena- te diré el secreto! (poniendo los brazos en jarra) El no para mucho tiempo en casa

Luna- ni tu tampoco, vine en la mañana no había nadie aquí

Serena- estaba en clase, dando un examen, lamento que no hayas encontrado a nadie

Luna- habías entrado a universidad, a estudiar medicina veterinaria, no?

Serena- si no sabes cuanto me encanta

Luna- wow, estas muy cambiada

Serena- nadie dijo que todos seriamos iguales para siempre

Luna- tiene razón

Serena encendió la hornilla y puso una sartén seria un almuerzo frugal.

DEPARTAMENTO

Setsuna estaba sentada en su sillón de cuero, leía una revista y miraba constantemente el reloj de la pared. Hotaru se acerco a ella con un cuaderno

Hotaru- mama Setsuna… me ayudas

Setsuna- claro cariño

Madre y niña se ponen a hacer los deberes escolares. Unas risas que venían detrás de la puerta hizo que ella le dijera a hotaru que mas tarde terminarían. La puerta se abre.

Setsuna (tono irónico)- haruka, michiru, podían demorarse mas

Michiru- no, gracias setsuna

Haruka- y ahora que sucede contigo?

Setsuna- pues hay una buena nueva, pero siéntense

Haruka- me resultas más sospechosa

Michiru (se sienta) ya puedes decirlo

Setsuna- amy, me llamo, vamos a Japón

Haruka- espera, que hay entre "amy me llamo" y "vamos a Japón"

Setsuna- ¿debo decirlo ahora?

Michiru- si, o no me subo al avión

Hotaru- la princesa esta embarazada

Haruka- es cierto setsuna?

Setsuna- quería ver sus rostros. pero si es cierto

Haruka se sentó

Hotaru- cuando nos vamos?

Setsuna- supuse que lo dirías tú

Hotaru- en dos semanas?

Haruka (levantándose)- en una semana

Michiru- que sea mejor en una semana

Hotaru- bravo! Me voy despidiendo de mis compañeros y hago mis maletas

Haruka- espera un poco, alborotada

Michiru- puedes hacer tus maletas…

Setsuna- y vas a la escuela esta semana

Hotaru- que injusto

Hotaru se va de la sala. Las tres mujeres escuchan un portazo.

hi!

Ahora me duelen los dedos, de veras que no miento, porque... lo he escrito en dos horas y me salio súper largísimo. Pues aquí trayendo un capitulo de su humilde historia.

En el capitulo anterior iba a terminar con una lemon, pero que me salio una descripción de una lucha libre, (imaginen a the rock, steve austin y triple H en pleno cachascán) así que por ahora debo mejorar mis descripción (en este estilo, se debe ser muy cuidadosa, porque hasta sale vulgar. así que por ahora desechado la idea)

Ya me confundí, hace unos días formatearon mi pc, y me borraron lo que guardaba todos sus reviews… los capítulos de otras historias, la verdad que pena.

Ojala les guste este capitulo. (me quito antes de empezar a decir tonterías)

Bye, abrazos

**M&M**

_PS: gracias a todas por sus reviews, es lo que vitalizan, para dar capítulos superlarguisimos. A la chik ye-ye al comienzo me costaba dejar reviews, (aun me cuesta) pero por un comentario puedes mejorar al escritor cada 25 de su dia._

_Gracias todas ginnipoter, a marinlucero (sobre la línea de la historia, mil gracias) y a esta niña nueva, gracias de millones. A la señorita daianapoter no le haré pasar vergüenza pero que sepa que la tengo siempre en la mente, por sus reviews super azucaraditos._

_Bye_

_**M&M**_


	20. acto 18

**ACTO 18**

**CASA**

Unos días después. Serena miraba por la ventana con tristeza, las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban la ventana. darien había salido en a mañana y no habían hablado durante el día anterior. Luna, que se encontraba a su lado mirándola detenidamente, sentía el frío en el exterior de la casa el césped los árboles las oras casa eran golpeadas por la lluvia que arremetía con fuerza

luna (tomo aire y se atrevió a hablar)- porque crees que salió hecho una bestia

Serena- no lo sé, quizás porque se canso de mí.

luna (enojada)- basta de hablar así

Serena (voltea para mirar la habitación) ya ni me toma en cuenta¿cómo quieres que no hable así?

luna- serena... no pienses cosas que no son

La lluvia no daba muestras de querer tranquilizarse. Serena cerro las cortinas y se dirigió a la planta baja. luna sentía que se le escarapelaba el cuerpo

**TEMPLO**

rei tenia el auricular en la oreja y con la lima en la mano se daba retoques en las uñas.

rei (enojada) como que no van a venir?

amy- si rei, lo lamento. Pero es imposible que vaya, lita.. Me dijo que vendría mañana.

rei- pero y ahora que hago ya mande a Nicolás a limpiar la sala

amy-- creo que en un buen momento para que tiendas buenas relaciones con Nicolás

rei- como?

amy- que no te dé amnesia

rei- pero

amy- adiós

colgó el teléfono

rei miro la bocina si era el consejo de la sailor más inteligente. Le haría caso

**DEPARTAMENTO**

Amy miraba por la ventana con extrañeza la lluvia, hasta que algo por el rabillo del ojo le llamo la tensión

Richard- crees que fue bueno lo que hiciste

Amy- no me malentiendas pero creo que fue lo mejor. Rei debe afrontar hasta el peor enemigo del ser humano: la vergüenza

Richard- veo que tu ya la pediste

Amy- (ríe) (en tono coqueto) es algo que ya manejo

Richard- desvergonzada.. vas a ver

Richard la brazo y haciéndole cosquillas a amy, disfrutaba de su risa

**HABITACIÓN**

Lita- sabes andrew creo que me convertiré en una mentirosa

Andrew- con tal que no me mientas al respecto de tus sentimientos, esta bien

Lita- sabe que más creo, que debes salir de la cama

Andrew-sabes lo que yo creo.. que deberías cerrar la boca

Lita- eres un majadero

Andrew- eres un amor

Andrew se recostó con una mirada de picardía y volvieron a cubrirse con la sabana

**AEROPUERTO**

Haruka- aun sigues enojada hotaru

Hotaru- y como crees que no lo debiera estar

Michiru- Solo por ir a la escuela

Hotaru- pero como no podría estar furiosa. Todos allá son unos bobos, yo voy a escuela para culturizarme, no para que se me pegue la ignorancia

Michiru(girando el dedo indice en circulos)- y la ignorancia la combate con...?

Haruka- con el internet no jovencita? aprendiendo un nuevo idioma

Hotaru (nerviosa)-si que ustedes son comicas.

Michiru (curiosa)- ¿a que te refieres? (dirigiendose a Haruka)

Setsuna- a ver, señoritas, si dejamos de discutir y nos apresuramos en bajar del avion

Hotaru- pero como vamos a bajar, si esta lloviendo a cantaros

Michiru- no exageres son unas cuantas gotas. haruka sal primero y abre este paraguas (alcanzandole el paraguas)

Haruka- esta bin vamos hotaru

Hotaru- si me mojaran las medias...

Setsuna (dirigiendose a michiru)- sera que algun dia volvera a ser esa niña silenciosa

Michiru- es preferible que sea tal cual es su edad

Setsuna- mira como van. (frunciendo el ceño) esa niña. vamos que haruka terminara ahorcandola

Michiru- si, vamos (coge su cartera y sale del avion)

**TEMPLO**

Rei miraba el cielo gris, tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos se fijaban ene ell desde el final del corredor. rei se dirigio hacia la salita de reuniones y emepzo a planifiar el arreglo. nicolasse acerco hasta la puerta de la salita y tomo aire.

Nicolas- señorita rei?

Rei (volteo al escuchar el llamado)dime nicolas

Nicolas- me preguntaba si podia tomarme lo que queda de la tarde libre

Rei (piensa)- di que no. no vas a poder decirle lo que tanto preparaste

Nicolas- señorita?

Rei- si. (piensa) que dijiste? que si?

Nicolas- tambien quisiera que vanga conmigo

Rei (voltea)- claro, vamos (sonrio para si misma)

Nicolas abrio la puerta y ofreciendole el brazo, salieron.

**HOSPITAL**

darien se encontrara hablando con un famiiar de los tantos pacientes

enfermera- doctor?

darien termino de despachar al individuo. volteo a vera ala enfermera

darien- si digame

enfermera- el paciente del cuarto 105 muestra fallas y un rechazo muy mencionado al tratamiento

darien- persuadalo con una paleta y digale que no es juego

la efnfermera le da la espada y se retira. darien bestialmente estaba fuera de foco. un enojar que le duraba tres dias. camina in tener un punto fijo. se detiene al ver la lluvia y el cielo plomizo sobre la ciudad de tokio. tan ensimismado sobre el sentmiento que transmiti el paisaje, no lograba escuhar el codigo azul que estremecio a todo el piso

enfermera- doctor! despierte! el paciente ingles sufre de convulsiones

darien escucho lo ultimo y volteo a mirar extrañado a la enfermera

enfermera- doctor! no es momento de jugar a los extraños, venga conmigo.

la enfermera tomo del brazo a darien y lo jalo hacia la habitacion darien se sentia que no estaba fisicamente capaz asi que se se limito a dar las ordenes. el ingles se movia endemoniadamente en la cama retorciendose y castañeando los dientes. los enfermeros cumplian las ordenes de Darien. una enferma le inyectaron anestesia, poco a poco, el paciente se calmo . los enfrmos salieron de la habitacion. darien veia como dormia aqul extranjero. su mirada choco con la ventana por el aguacero que caia

**CASA **

Luna dormia placidmente en el regazo de Serena que tenia un cuaderno frente a ella y un lapicero en la mano

serena (escribiendo) hija.. tendras edad cuando (arruga el palel y lo lanza lejos del sillon)

luna sdespierta por el ruido del papel

luna (bostea)- sabes serena tengo l intuicion de que algo te molesta

serena- no quisera que lo sientas per es asii

luna- cuentamelo, asi te sentiras mejor

serena- hace seis mese tuve un sueño muy raro

luna (intrigada) como que?

serena- recuerdo que estaba oscuro, supongo que era la nada pero sentia una voz que llamndome

luna- te llamaba serenity

serena- no, me decia... (dudo un momento al seguir el relato) Selene

luna- algo me dice que vacilaste y eso no es para nada bueno

serena- sinceramente yo creoq eu tu sabes mas que yo

luna- no entiendo

serena- te hablare lo mas claro (suspiro) conoci a una mujer que dijo haber vivido en el milenio de plata

luna a que si?

serena- si pero no me vino a hablar de eso, era otro tema, era sobre el hecho de una divinidad.

luna- ¿como?

serena- me hablo de la epoca greco-romana, del Olimpo y de mi embarazo

luna- que te dijo, exactamente

serena- que los dioses permetieron que yo fuera fertil y que hay algo que atenta contra la tiera

luna- y le creiste?

serena- ni tus sabias de lo que me dij m estas haciendo dudar

luna- no, pero conociendote le habras dado dinero

serena- sabes entre estos tres años he cambiado, no necedtio tu desdeño me desanime, luna

luna- creo que sera mejor que no sigamos hablando

serena(molesta)- quisiera que algun me hablaras con la pura verdad

luna fruncio como niña reprendida y vio que serena intentaba escribir algo el papel

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hi!

ahora si me tarde mucho, la mitad del ste cpaitulo lo habia subido el martes asi que no tengo excusa, pero queri dejaralas algo mas que satisfechas.

bueno.. aqui les dejo algunas respuestas a sus dudas. sobre la actitud de hotaru en el medio escrito (mas facil, como la categorizan) si es de terror, como la pueden manipular asi (a mi, que me encanta la niña!) del punto de una adolescente vanidosa caprichosa hasta el extremo del autismo. (ginnypotter) no te perdiste de nada.

ahora mina, pense que lo mejor seria algo muy diferente a los encuentros llorones de cada novela cuchitril. el telefono es muy necesario mucho mas en estos tiempos asi que un aplauso al telefono por existir (a mi que menos me sirve para hablar con mi familia)

las outhers (esta historia la hice muy corta, pero ahora que la analizo, sin tanto personaje no se donde clasificarla) ellas no son ni mas ni menos importantes que la inners eso se los aseguro.

luna.- es algo que meti de pura ausencia de imaginacion (disculpen la honestidad, siento que si no lo soy me miento a mi misma) tenia otros personajes tan distantes que si los escribia, se irian a confundir. asi que solo por ser un personaje conocidisimo la escribi.

sobre los antojos y la indigestion- no quisiera exlicarla porque pierde su encanto, solo puedo decir que eso si les paso unas personas muy cercanas, y gracias por dejarla tan graciosa.

mil gracias a marinlucero y a ginnypotter que cada semana me dejan un review (si quiera) para seguir este masticado de historia. son para ellas y para las que se quedaron la duda del otro capitulo... ah! si! del capitulo ( no acto) 17, la cancion es _somewhere only we know_ de la banda keane (les recomiendo su disco), y el poema es de neruda si mal no recuerdo es el poema XVI que lo pueden encontrar en su libro _veinte poemas de amor y una cancion desesperada_

dejandolas exhaustas cierro este capitulo mandandoles abrazos a todas las que me leen (que me dejan y no, un review)

**M&M**


	21. partecita del acto 19

**(partecita del ACTO 19)**

**TAXI**

En un auto miniatura tres jóvenes y una adolescente enterradas entre maletas y neceseres, platicaban en voz alta

Haruka (tirando las maletas que la sofocaban)- y chicas a donde vamos primero

Hotaru (desenterrándose de la maletas)- yo sugiero salir de este taxi apretado

Haruka (frunce el ceño) alguna otra, pero ahora si inteligente sugerencia

Michiru- que tal ir al departamento

Setsuna- y después ir a la casa de rei

Hotaru- y no vamos a la casa de la princesa

Michiru- yo creo que no, seria mejor, ser la sorpresa

Hotaru- tú crees

Setsuna (frunciendo una ceja) a donde quieres llegar, hotaru?

Hotaru (tono verosímil)- a que nos va a ver y de seguro que entra en labor de parto

Haruka (aterrada) es posible? Michiru. Una sorpresa puede adelantar el nacimiento de la pequeña dama

Hotaru estallo de risa

Setsuna- que tal si en vez de decir eso, para que haruka se angustie, empiezas con tu ensayo

Hotaru- por favor mama setsuna, no me recuerdes cosas terribles

Michiru- señor taxista diríjase a esta dirección que le escribo en el papel

El taxista leyó el papel y giro el volante. La conversación seguiría unas cuadras mas adelante

**DEPARTAMENTO**

El televisor estaba encendido y dos individuos unidos en un brazo y un beso que poco a poco entraba a una emoción más grande. Uno de ellos se separo, y miro con dudas al otro

Amy- Richard.

Richard- quieres que nos esperemos hasta después de la boda

Amy- como? (aun hecha de mas dudas)

Richard- pensé que no lo recordarías (saco de su bolsillo una cajita) - me permites un momento

Amy- si pero..

Richard se arrodillo mirandola a los ojos y sonriendo tomo aire para calmarse

Richard- amy (tomo su mano derecha) quieres casarte conmigo

(abriendo la cajita y sacando una sortija cun piedra azul)

amy entraba esas crisis nerviosa y miraba como richard le ponia el anillo en el deodod anular

richard- disculpame si te queda grande, nunca me habia pasado algo similar asi que lo deduje

amy muda solo lo abarazo

richard (se separa del abrazo, la mira tiernamente)

richard- dime, mi damisela

amy- claro, sí quiero casarme contigo

**HABITACION**

recostados en el sofa, lita y andrew, veia el caer de la lluvia en un abrazo tierno. ita llebava su camison y andrew con su ropa de dormir

andrew- no crees que eres una preciosa ninfa

lita (frunce el ceño)- oye

andre- sabes que nuna me hubiera arrepntido de vivir contigo

lita- yo tampoco (su mirada se volvio triste)

andrw- lita, que sucede? tus monosilabs me dejan muchas dudas

lita- es que... soñe con un vestidoandre- genial. vamos a comprarlo

lita- espera.. no es un vestido comun (se dio un respiro) era de novia

andrew- ahora no lita. apena tenemos dos años viviendo juntos

lita- si, y unos meses mas

andrew- y creo que el matrimonio es muy serio

lta (piensa) de nuevo esa excusa.. yo no puedo dar es paso.. yo no soy tan serio

andrew- lita, me escuchas

lita- lo lamento andrew, no pudo escucharte mas

lita tomo su bata y cerro la puerta del balcon. andrew tiro la toalla al piso con disgusto. lita sollozaba abrazandose a si misma

**CALLE**  
ambas personas giraban en la esquina la lluvia no terminabaa

rei- nicolas 8mirando hacia un lado)

nicolas- digamen señorita rei

rei- quisiera qu ya no me digas señorita, no lo uses mas, por favor

nicolas- si asi lo desea... rei- tampoco no seas tan formal. tuteame.

nicolas- esta bien

rei daba pasitos pequeños en el camino del amor. le costaria todo ese dia

**HOSPITAL**

darien era rependredido por el director del del hospital, segun el . el doctor chiba era un ejemplo, pero aquel trance era totalmente inaceptable, en aquel establecimeitno no se jugaba con las vidas del los pacientes

darien que hatsa el momento tenia los ojos crrad, el director se le acerco y alzo la voz

director- doctor chiba

darien abrio los ojos, no tenia ninngun sentimiento

director-digame en que piensa, todos aqui estamos extrañados por sus comportamiento.

darien se inmuto a murmurar algo

director (se paso la mano por la frente, soplando con furia) disculpeme doctor chiba, tanto usted como yo necesitamos pensar. tomese la tarde libre

darien salio, pero no se dirigo a sus consultorio. se dirigio a la habitacion del ingles. mil cosas pasaban por la mente. desde la vitrina veia el cuerpo descansado de aquel cincuenton. le daba furia. emociones negaticas y fuertes. rondaban su corazon. se quedo mirando al paciente sin ningun sentiemitno, de nuevo

**MANSION **

la caravana de maletas estaba por terminar con los espacios del recibidor, y amenazaba con derrombarse en la sala. haruka, miraba extrañada hacia la calle

haruka- creo que el taxista aun no cree que viviremos aqui

hotaru- como va ser si con tan bulleras

miichiru- yo creo que lo que paso con la propina. no le dimos nada

haruka- suficiente con lo que gana

setsuna- quieren ir de visita a la casa de la princesa.

michru (tumbandose en el primer sofa) descansemos, se extrañara de vernaos tan desgreñadas y palidas, aun sigue lloviendo

hotaru (restandole importancia a la duda de michiru)- yo voy a ver mi habitacion

**CASA **

serena, sentada en una silla, con el comedor inmnso que la tragaria sola si luna no estuviera acompañandola. lua por su parte la miraba y analizaba su movimientos

luna- serena, come!

serena- no tengo hambre, luna

luna- pero el bebe? serena esa depresion le hace mucho daño al bbe

serena- luna no cre ser capasde aguantar todo esto. me voy a dormir

luna- pero serena?

serena que subia por las escalera se sintio como en las nubes, fue un momento cruciasl y el ultimo paso fue sin sentirlo, dejandose caer de las ecaleras. luna asustada se dirigio hasta su lado. serena se encontraba inconsciente

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

no me lean asi... please!

bueno me hice un momentito, porque estoy a visperas de semana de parciales, desisti a un encuentro con el examen de admision de la universidad de mi pais, (la grande san marcos. nombre real: universidad nacional mayor de san marcos- hurra hurra hurra-)

no se asusten, que este era una partecita del gran capitulo que estaba preparando, pero ya se que se me fue un dia de lo acordado, y ahora, pues estoy entregada a mis materias - recien me doy cuenta que me gusta redaccion de la lengua juridica-

muajaja no soy tan malevola, pero esto servira para que me dejen mis reviews no? creo que me sobrepase con algunas actitudes, pero esta lleno de todo, y hecho un nada. en la proxima semana le dare respuestas sus dudas dejando de escribir estupideces, me quito.

**M&M**


	22. acto 19

**ACTO 19 (la parte que resta)**

**CALLE**

Nicolás notaba la amabilidad que le costaba tato demostrar por parte de rei, cuando se atrevió a tomarle de la mano. Pero sonó algo que los saco de su oasis. Rei verifico que era de su celular

Rei- alo?

voz- alo? rei?

Rei- si, con quien hablo?

Voz- soy luna. Rei llama al 911. No puedo despertar a serena

Rei- pero luna ¿como sucedió?

luna- rei sólo haz lo que te dije (la línea se corto por el otro lado)

Rei miro la pantalla del celular. Luego marco el numero de emergencias y pidió una ambulancia. Nicolás extrañado la miro

Nicolás- rei?

Rei- dime Nicolás (macando nuevamente en el teléfono)

Nicolás- que sucede?

Rei- serena esta inconsciente en su casa.

Nicolás- y ahora a quien llamas?

Rei- a lita y amy

Nicolás- vamos para la casa de serena

Rei- claro, para ese taxi, antes que no consigamos otro

Nicolás extendió el brazo. El vehiculo que se acercaba paro. Nicolás abrió la puerta y permitiendo que rei subiera primero, el a su lado. Cerró la puerta y el vehiculo que se puso en movimiento.

**BALCON**

lita que seguía llorando en el balcón, sin dejar de mirar a los otros edificios, escucho que sonaba el teléfono, abrió la puerta,y mirando a los dos lados, se fijo que el departamento se encontraba solo, se dirigió al aparato, se sentó en el sofá que tenia cerca y contesto.

Lita- alo?

rei- alo! lita, ve al hospital.

Lita- rei? que sucede?

Rei- espérame en el hospital. Llama a amy

Lita colgó la bocina y se fue a vestir. Agarro sus llaves y cerró la puerta cuando salió.

**CASA**

Luna se encontraba al lado de serena. Cuando tocaron a la puerta

Luna -(piensa) quien puede ser. (Maulló)

Rei- luna abre!

Luna- ya iba a seguir maullando rei, ya voy!

luna salto, giro la perilla y abrió la puerta. Rei entro nerviosa y buscando con la mirada lo que le había dicho luna. Se dirigió hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de serena-

Rei- hace cuanto que se cayó

Luna- unos 15 minutos

Rei- y no despierta?

Luna- no, estaba deprimida y se encontraba subiendo las escaleras y un segundo después estaba en el suelo

Nicolás se encontraba fuera de la casa. Rei lo llamo

Rei- no se pude esperar a la ambulancia. Nicolás abre la puerta del taxi, carga a serena hasta el taxi, nos la llevamos en el acto (voltea hacia luna) quisiera llevarte, pero por el pelaje nos botaría a los tres.

Luna- yo entiendo rei- . Solo no dejes que suceda nada malo

Rei le afirmo con la cabeza y salio disparada detrás de Nicolás

**MANSION**

Haruka se encontraba viendo por el gran ventanal aquel cielo plomizo y frunció el ceño desesperada, volteo la cabeza para ver a michiru que se encontraba por dormirse

Haruka (tono suave)- michiru? estas despierta

Michiru- porque lo preguntas?

Haruka- es que desde hace unos minutos tengo la intuición de que algo sucede.

Michiru- yo tengo el mismo presentimiento.

Hotaru que estaba descansando en las piernas de setsuna empezó a ponerse rígida, setsuna lo noto, y no la podía mover. Setsuna se puso nerviosa

Setsuna- vean en sus elementos lo que sucede

Hotaru (con los ojos en blanco y el cuerpo rígido) - cuando sea el enemigo presentado ante sus puros. Saldrá de entre los cuatro ya iniciados la divinidad con el grito de guerra, salvara aquel hogar inmenso, nuevamente.

Setsuna zamaquea a hotaru en un acto de nerviosismo extremo, hotaru vuelve a un estado normal, y empieza a llorar.

Setsuna- hotaru donde escuchaste eso

Hotaru (lloriqueando) de que hablas? no lo se (agitada) me duele mucho el pecho, por que me debe suceder a mi

Setsuna- cálmate no te que quería jalonear así.

Haruka- que sucede setsuna

Setsuna- nada karuka.

Michiru- la princesa

Hotaru- que sucede con la princesa

Michiru- la pequeña dama estará entre nosotros, muy pronto

Setsuna- como? si faltan 3 meses

Haruka- algo a sucedió para alterar el orden del tiempo. no puedes saber porque

Setsuna- ni yo misma se que sucede con el portal del tiempo, pero es imposible

Michiru- es posible, tanto como que ahora mismo esta sucediendo

Haruka (asustada)- ahora mismo esta en peligro

Setsuna palideció de horror. Hotaru era sostenido por ella y aun se encontraba de si misma.

**DEPARTAMENTO**

Lita se encontraba en la puerta apretando el timbre insistentemente, de pronto escucho que se acercaban a la puerta

Voz (tono molesto)- si? que desea?

Lita (intrigada) buenas tardes quisiera hablar con amy

Voz (tono dulce) hola lita, espera a que te abra

Por el otro lado lita escuchaba la serie de sonidos que producía desarmar aquella puerta que por fin se abrió. El rostro sonriente de amy se dejo ver al lado de la puerta, que hizo pasar a la invitada

Lita- prepárate ahora mismo. Rei me acaba de llamar algo a sucedido... debemos ir al hospital

Amy (asustada)- le sucedió algo

Lita- no te alarmes tanto amy, pero apúrate... corre que no llegaremos al encuentro con rei.

Amy decidió ir con la ropa que tenia puesta y saco una chaqueta del perchero, lita la siguió

**HOSPITAL**

Darien se encontraba tomando un café frente a el se encontraba el rostro de su mejor amigo con una expresión de angustia y SOS. Pegado mentalmente en la frente.

Darien- pero que sucedió exactamente

Andrew- me volvió a hablar de matrimonio. Puedes creerlo... yo con un smokin

Darien- pues algún día les toca a todos. Pero no me habías dicho que era el ángel de tus sueños

Andrew- y si que lo es. Pero creo que el casarse es serio y yo no lo soy, ni la mitad.

Darien- hablas como un vulgar conquistador, tenemos 25 años. Basta andrew, lita te ama, i no lo hiciera no te hablaría tan formal de ese asunto

Andrew- no dudo que me ame, pero es que tanto importa un papel. Llega a pensarse que en una obligación

Darien- eso lo decides tú, nadie te apunta con una pistola para que lo hagas

Andrew- se rasco la cabeza, si no era por desesperación seria por confusión. Darien le dio un último vistazo a su café, y se retiro. Andrew se quedo sentado con las manos en la cabeza y una mueca de disgusto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow creo que esta vez si me pase, y que sucedió

Estoy en medio del trabajo y me di el gusto de terminar este acto, que esta bien contradictorio. (Para mí, todavía)

Las respuestas que me dejaron del otro acto... pero primero agradecimientos:

yamiana (gracias eso hago cada semana seguir y produciéndoles ulceras de la ansiedad por cada acto nuevo), chik ye-ye (el cambio de humor, sin razón alguna. que ocurrencia la mía), marinlucero chiba (te explico en unas líneas mas abajo!), ginnypotter (que rico día de la independencia, nosotros celebramos día del cumpleaños de la reina y el día de la marmota, que lindo bicho), daly (gracias, se siente bien lento, pero no puedo avanzar mas de 7 paginas, no comas ansias que solo falta poco para el final) (un pedacito es algo chiquito pues, sigo recomendando, no comas ansias)

Ahora si las respuestas el cambio de humor, al principio no puse, nada para tenerla así (muajajajaja, pero no se preocupen no ha sido una pelea con platillos voladores ni cuchillos flotantes y ni floreros chocones) ni siquiera hubo pelea.

También no me gusta nada de nada rei, pero es rico hacer sufrir algo (aunque esto es imaginario y te queda la consciencia). Me cae rechinche nica hago otra historia con ella. (No mas, ni contrato le hago)

Lo de hotaru, es algo inevitable, algunas detestamos ver la callada (uno piensa que rayos piensa si una petiza y no se mueve y mira que tiene tan poca edad, cualquiera respira, pero ésta, no) y luego esta el extremo que llego gloria trevi (y de terror, un día nos sale con el domingo siete, y haruka va de cacería y que rayos, nos quedamos sin mas galanes que darien -con el respeto que le tengo a todas las que somos ultrafan de darien-)

pues les dejo ahí... chicas

Ha sido una madrugada muy chévere, ahora debo dormir una hora y media para ir a clases

Abrazos

**M&M**


	23. acto 20

**ACTO 20**

**TAXI**

Nicolás, sentado al lado del conductor. rei por sus parte tenia en el regazo la cabeza de serena, no era una profesional en medicina, pero aquella situación le incomodaba. serena no despertaba. entonces no solo era una caída común, se habría golpeado la cabeza

rei (palmeaba el rostro de serena)- Nicolás es raro, serena no responde

Nicolás(voltea para ver a rei, tono calmado)- no te preocupes rei, ella va a despertar en cualquier momento

rei (miraba al chofer por el espejo retrovisor)- señor chofer pise le acelerador

el señor obedeciendo corría por las pistas

**CASA**

luna miraba con cautela cada habitación, meneaba la cola a cada pisada, en esa inmensa casa

luna (piensa) quizás no le dejo nada escrito. pandia era tan ingenua como siendo divinidad ha traído tantos problemas

luna sonrió maliciosamente. se acerco al sofá donde antes habría cobijado el cuerpo de una doncella. olfateo y percibió que aquel aroma mezcla de fragua, vino y jardín había estado

**MANSION**

setsuna volvía a colgar el teléfono inalámbrico sentada a su lado se encontraba Hotaru con los ojos, aun rojos, haruka sentada frente a ellas tenia el directorio abierto en su regazo y michiru, adormilada descansaba en su hombro

Setsuna- no responde, adonde la pudieron haber llevado

haruka- muy cerca del príncipe

michiru(bostezaba)- en el hospital general

hotaru miraba aquellos rostros, las expresiones tan distinta alo que era vivir en estados unidos

setsuna- vamos ene este momento la pequeña dama estará entre nosotros y yo no quisiera perdérmelo

haruka- claro, gatita debe estar preocupada y ahí quiero estar para disuadir su preocupación

michiru- no olvides que el príncipe debe estar tirandose de los pelos por la princesa

hotaru- fue una pésima idea venir sin avisar, es por eso que no nos toman en cuenta

michiru- tranquila hotaru, ya iremos al lado de la princesa

hotaru- es que tengo miedo por la pequeña dama

Haruka se acerca y se sienta al lado de hotaru, le pasa un brazo alrededor del cuello, y le abraza

haruka- nadie quiere que suceda nada malo

setsuna (se pone en pie) vamos al hospital muchachas

**AUTO**

preocupada volvía revisar su celular. su nerviosismo no lo podía ocultar a lita, que se encontraba conduciendo aquel minivan

amy- que crees que ha sucedido

lita- no lo se pero para que nos saque de nuestras casa y con este temporal, debe ser muy importante

amy- no dejes de mirar al frente, lita, que ahora nos deslizamos con esta pistas mojadas y ...

lita- tranquila amy, ni que lo digas, que aun no suelto el volante

amy- te acuerdas del accidente

lita- lo tengo a cada momento del día, de todos los días

amy- si, pero fue por eso que nos volvió a conectar con serena y el grupo

lita giro el volante. frente a ellas se encontraba el gran hospital

**TAXI**

el taxi se estaciono frente a la puerta de emergencias. Nicolás abrió la puerta lateral. antes de salir del auto. rei extendió la e brazo rozando su cuello y llamando su atención

rei- Nicolás ve a la recepción y pide a una camilla.

Nicolás salió, después de un minuto regreso con un par de camilleros. rei pago al chofer y cuando sacaron e cuerpo de serena del taxi. cerro la puerta y corrieron junto con la camilla. lita estaciono el auto, amy se apresuro al ver que rei y Nicolás ayudaban a serena

lita- rei!

rei volteo a mirar quien la llamaba. lita la miraba extrañada. al encontrarla en una esquina de la recepción. amy a sus costado se preguntaba que sucedía

rei- chicas lamento que tengan que venir tan apresurada

amy- por favor dinos que sucede

rei- había tomado tu consejo, amy. y salí con Nicolás (sonrojada)

lita (un leve picara)- wow, rei no te creía capaz

rei- luego te cuento mas. y pasaba dos horas cuando me llamo luna

amy- luna? de donde apareció. serena me contó que había desaparecido poco antes de sus boda

rei- ni yo lo se, pero me pidió a que fuera a la casa llegue ahí en un taxi y me encontré con que serena estaba en el suelo. luna me había dicho que se había caído y la trajimos al hospital

amy- se rodó de la escaleras

rei- ojala que no

lita- pero ha despertado?

rei- no ha despertado, lleva mas de 45 minutos así

las tres chicas conversaban entre si, en esa tarde lluviosa

**CASA**

luna que se encontraba en lo que era la biblioteca y miraba en la computadora que estaba encima de la mesa, se dispuso a encenderla cuando se aseguro que nadie se encontraba cerca de la casa o de las ventanas. la encendió

espero unos minutos frente a la pantalla y se dispuso a leer cada uno de los documentos enviados y recibidos de la computadora. tenia un fin.

**CORREDOR**

darien llevaba el ceño fruncido, no se le había podido ni quitar cuando fue a pediatría. los niños le parecieron irritante. podía confundírsele con una mujer en su periodo. hasta llego a pensar que el había sido el embarazado. una mano lo saco de sus pensamientos. darien giro. el rostro envejecido, por pura preocupación, de Andrew. hizo que madurara una vez mas y lo miro mas allá que un padre o un amigo

darien- a ver, andrew. dime que mas te sucede?

andrew- no creo que lo sepas darien. tu nunca había sufrido.

darien- dímelo y nos aseguramos de tu dolor desconocido

andrew (respiro profundo)- amo a lita, la quiero mas allá de lo que ella se lo imagina. pro no entiendo. un papel que te da un poco mas de dignidad

darien- jajaa estas ebrio. no? veras andrew. yo no lo hice tan escandaloso pero también tuve esas desesperaciones

andrew- desesperaciones?

darien- me levantaba de noche

andrew- todas las noches

darien- amigo mío (le pasa el brazo por el cuello, en son de broma) tu depresión es casi normal.

andrew- depresión? yo me muero cuando escucho la palabra matrimonio

darien- a menos que no madures. lita te dejara

andrew- estoy perdido, no?

darien- déjate atrapar por el enemigo del amor

hubo un silencio entre ambos camaradas. darien sintió una oleada de privacidad. así que camino con andrew

andrew(curioso)- algo te sucede?

darien- porque lo dices

andrew- estas muy distinto... te enojaste con serena

darien- siendo sincero, no he tenido ningún altercado con serena... no comprendo ni yo mismo. Amanecí con una molestia rondando la cabeza, la pobre de serena cree que me enojado. Me hubiera querido disculpar, pero no entiendo lo que me sucede. Cada vez que me acerco a ella siento renacer aquella tristeza que sentía en el orfanato.. eso me enoja el volver a sentirme triste

andrew- de verdad que es coherente pero algo descerebrado

darien (irónico)- ríete. pero es la verdad (se oye el llamado del teléfono) espera un momento voy a contestar

mientras darien contestaba. Andrew se dirigió a la puerta.

darien (con abocina en la oreja)- ¿como dices¿Que estas aquí?

Andrew- que sucede, darien?

Darien (alza la mano)- si esta en emergencias. Ya voy (colgó)

Andrew- ahora si dime

Darien- amy acaba de llamarme. serena esta aquí voy a verla a emergencias

Andrew- vamos te acompaño

Darien y andrew entran en el ascensor. Las puertas se cierran

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ufff que se devuelva a plata!

aqui subiendo un capitulo mas (acabo de jugarme mi asistenca... porque la consciencia me remordia todo el fin de semana)

les voy a dejar con las ansias de saber mas.. un abrazo para todas (thanks marinlucero, infaltable tu review semanal (que habra pasado con las demas?)

_Bye_

_**M&M**_


	24. acto 21

**ACTO 21**

**ESTACIONAMIENTO**

Un auto paro, la lluvia había disminuido, al punto de caer gotas pequeñas.

Michiru- este es el hospital... es el único hospital general

Haruka (interrogando a su joven acompañante)- vamos?

Setsuna- mientras yo estaciono tu coche

Haruka- claro

**EMERGENCIAS**

Rei trataba de no comerse todas las uñas. Miraba con impaciencia la puerta giratoria que digería a las enfermeras y doctores, y los expulsaba con pacientes en estados de convalecencia. Nicolás que se encontraba tratando de sacar algo de información a los enfermeros maratonistas. Se dirigió con una expresión de calma

Nicolás- rei ya están revisando a serena

Rei- gracias Nicolás (a amy) a quien llamaste, amy?

Amy (en un mueble separado)- a darien! debe estar bajando para acá

Rei- estaba en el hospital

Amy- sí, estaba en su consultorio (miraba lita) que te sucede lita?

Lita- nada estoy preocupada por serena

Amy- no es eso. Tú haz venido así, antes de venir al hospital

Rei (miraba a otra dirección con una expresión de espasmo)- ustedes aquí?

Haruka- a mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo rei

Michiru (codeando a haruka)- sshh Haruka

Lita- hola haruka (irónica)

Amy- pero... como llegaron hasta aqui

Setsuna- decidimos venir una semana antes. Recién acabamos de bajar de avión

Hotaru- que sucedió con la princesa

Rei- no lo se

Haruka- como?

Un doctor se acerca al círculo de jóvenes

Doctor-quien es pariente de la paciente

Michiru- somos sus amigas... que sucede doctor

Doctor- la señora chiba se encuentra bien. El bebe muestra signos de alteración

Setsuna- disculpe doctor, puede explicarnos en cristiano

Doctor- aunque la señora se encuentra inconsciente, se golpeo en la espalda, debemos sacar al bebe del vientre de su madre

Rei- aun es muy pequeño, doctor

Amy- es cierto doctor. Apenas lleva seis meses y una semana de gestación.

Doctor- le haremos cesárea. Hoy en día, hay casos de niños que nacen de 6 meses, y salen mucho más sanos que los que esperan 9 meses

Lita- doctor, espere a que el señor chiba, el esposo de la paciente

Doctor- no podemos esperar, señoritas

Enfermera (interrumpe al doctor)- doctor! la paciente... su presión sanguínea es alta y la pruebas de función hepática son elevadas, además que muestra una hinchazón facial leve

doctor- (a la enfermera) que se le haga una prueba para ver si se presenta también Proteinuria y también un conteo de plaquetas, si es inferior a 100.000, ya saben que hacer...

Enfermera- si doctor (la enfermera sale)

Doctor (se dirige amy y las demás)- no hay tiempo señoritas, ustedes deciden

Una puerta detrás del círculo se abre. Darien entra en la sala de espera con andrew, este al ver a lita, trata de desviar la mirada y no sonrojarse

Amy- darien están por hacerle una cesárea a serena

Darien- como?

Doctor- la salud de la señora se ha desestabilizado muy repentina

Darien (en tono familiar)- por favor kenny. Aun es muy pequeño el feto. Trata de salvar a mi esposa y a mi hija

Doctor- lo haré, chiba. Espera aquí, ahora le haremos unas pruebas para el despistaje de preeclampsia.

El doctor sale de la escena. Darien se da cuenta que no solo estaba rei, amy y lita. También se encontraban haruka, michiru, setsuna y hotaru.

Darien (simulando su preocupación)- hola muchachas

Outhers (se ponen en pie)- príncipe

Darien- no sean formales, recuerden que somos amigos

Hotaru- lo lamento príncipe, no logramos acostumbrarnos

Darien- pues de ahora en adelante será así (su expresión se torno confundida) saben que le sucedió a serena

Rei (levanto la mano hasta la altura de su rostro)- yo lo se, pero será mejor si nos sentamos

Andrew se le acerco a lita. Lita que no se encuentra molesta, pero tampoco tranquila solo le desvía la mirada

Andrew (voz baja)- lita, quisiera hablar

Lita- creo que ya hablamos demasiado, tú dijiste lo suficiente-

Andrew- por favor, es en serio

Lita- yo pensé que no eras serio, como siempre te excusaste

Andrew- por aquí es el camino (tomándola del brazo y se separaron del grupo)

Rei (mirando a darien y luego a los demás)- darien recibí una llamada de tu casa. Luna llamaba diciendo que podía despertar a serena. Me dirigí con Nicolás en taxi hasta tu casa, donde luna me abrió y como no llegaba la ambulancia, la trajimos en coche

Darien- pero como fue?

Rei- según luna serena, tenía una depresión, no había comido en lo que era el día y cuando subía por la escalera, se cayó

Darien (se recostó en el asiento)- yo tengo la culpa

Haruka (inclinándose para adelante)- como dice?

Darien- ayer no hablamos y hoy salí sin dirigirle la palabra, pero no peleamos, no se por qué fue

Amy (pensativa)- pero...

El doctor entro de nuevo le dirigió una mirada a darien, que indicaba que se acercara. Darien se disculpó y se separo del grupo

Amy- setsuna ¿como supieron que estábamos aquí ¿que era aquí?

Setsuna- sentimos que la princesa se encontraba muy mal

Hotaru- shhh (mira a donde se encontraba darien y el doctor amigo) parece que son noticias positivas, porque el príncipe tiene el semblante más relajado

Haruka- hotaru, no fisgonees

Michiru- haruka tiene razón, has caso, por favor

Mientras ambas mujeres trataban de educar a la niña, esta seguía cada movimiento de los sujetos.

**CAFETERIA**

En una mesa apartada e las otras, se encontraba andrew. Sintiéndose nervioso. Frente a el, lita que miraba fríamente al ventanal

Andrew (con ojos suplicantes)- lita?

Lita (autómata)- dime

Andrew (cambio de tono, a estresado)- por favor lita déjate de mañas

Lita- yo no veo mañas

Andrew- y que crees que haces ahora

Lita- yo no hago más mañas de las que tú haces

Andrew- te comportas como niña caprichosa

Lita- andrew yo no quiero gritar, ahora estoy preocupada por serena. después de esto, hablaremos mejor las cosas

(parandose de la silla con la fuerza de aventarla contra el rostro de el, salio de la cafeteria. andrew molesto miro la ventana, furioso consigo mismo)

**CASA**

la figurita menuda de luna, que miraba a con destellos de odio se dejaba ver en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de estudios

Luna- maldicion, serena lo ha guardado muy bien

miraba las estandares llenos de libros, buscaba algo, una pista

Luna (a si misma)- estupida, debías meter la pata hasta el fondo, Pandia

Furiosa salio de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la segunda planta

Woww! otra vez lo hice... por ahora estoy frenética con esto de escribir y escribir! hoy tuve un dia muy libre, asi que me tome el tiempo necesario... para escribir mas

Wow, las voy a tener aun para rato, así que se acerca muy pronto el termino de esta etapa... gracias a...

daly: en un postmortum amoroso? (o.o!) porque? no! que este sola en tu casa tampoco salgas tan tarde, sube a you tube a ver si encuentras algo (si logro bajarme ese videoclip qué siempre ando mirando de sailor moon... muñeca de trapo.. búscalo hay dos versiones y otra se llama the promise of the rose, que es la misma canción pero con otras imágenes) (muñeca de trapo de la oreja de van gogh) y aun así voy a seguir dando a la desesperación... así que no me mates con este capitulo, la escritora te agradece siempre el review!

marinlucero chiba: ufff en verdad que no sabia como salir del embrollo del malentendido, pero que decir del ser humano lleno de temores y fantasmas (entiéndase, darien... -que lindo ser humano!-) eh si, sobre el despertar de serena, estoy dejando descansar a las lectoras del personaje de serena (para que se airee con poquito el ambiente) gracias amiga por el review... (Que sobona, que me puedo manejar)

Dannyseren: gracias, con eso de diferente... eso de la decisión, todos deberíamos a decidirnos a algo (yo me decidí a cambiarle, por lo menos una vez, el pañal a la nena... no me importa, terminare hecha un monstruo superblanco) ojala no te arrepientas con este capitulo. Como ves, la mitología griega es algo fascinante (para mi, me deja unas ojeras de tamaño del tacho de basura, cada noche) así que aun va seguir... horita que las cosas se calmen... y comienzo a volver la acción

Les agradezco nuevamente a todas por tomar atención a esta historia cada vez mas encebollada. Un abrazo a todas (dejen reviews, toda clase... no importa si son con virus -mejor no virus luego me pierdo mis propios capítulos- llamadas de atención, lechugas tomatazos... uff un montón, exprésense). Como le dijo mi amiga a mi mama (cuando sin querer, no aparecí en mi casa)

"ESTAMOS (estoy) PARA SERVIRLA"

Un abrazo nuevamente (más fuerte)

**M&M**


	25. Acto 22

**ACTO** **22**

**HOSPITAL**

Darien vuelve a la compañía de las chicas luego de hablar con el doctor, que había desparecido detrás de la puerta

Michiru- que fue lo que le dijo el doctor

Darien- Serena se encuentra bien, estando inconsciente solo se puede penar que sean principios de preeclampsia mientras tanto estabilizaron al bebe (pasándose las manos por los cabellos) ufff , muchachas, me siento terrible, esto es mi culpa.

Lita se acerca al grupo, tenia los ojos enrojecidos y las cara húmeda

Lita- hay alguna noticia?

Haruka- la princesa se encuentra bien, el bebe esta mejor

Michiru se levanta del sillón y se acerca a Lita, en tono bajo

Michiru- quieres conversar

Lita- no Michiru, gracias. estoy bien

**SUBCONSCIENTE**

Un cuerpo flotaba en la nada, poco a poco va abriendo los ojos, se ve a si misma, sus manos sus pies su cuerpo, siente que pisa una base.

Serena- hola! alguien que me ayude

Mas no hubo ni el eco de su voz, entonces se pregunto si lo que dijo, lo había dicho o lo pensado. mientras eso pasaba podía distinguir un humo bajo.

Serena- esto se parece al lugar dónde conocí a pandia

De pronto una voz tronante se escucho

Voz- eres, quien osada como tu carácter vuelves a nosotros

Serena siente la voz, lejana. pero eso no le quita que le suene a familiaridad

Serena- quien me dirige la palabra con tal atrevimiento

Un murmullo se escucho cerca. serena no logra visualizar ninguna silueta. la oscuridad era absoluta

Voz- tu osadía te llevaría a la horca sin remedios. pero tu titulo te justifica

Serena- preséntate!

De pronto se vio alumbrada con la luz de las antorchas, el fuego que formo un circulo a su alrededor

Voz- ahora dinos

Serena no podía ver mas allá de aquella circunferencia encendida

Voz- ahora te niegas a hablar Selene

Serena (piensa)- esa voz, el solo podía decir mi nombre con ese tono melodioso y que a la vez daba miedo (una segunda voz la asustó)

Segunda voz- padre no te dejes convencer con sus ojos

Serena (sonriendo maliciosamente)- así que no te dignarías a decirme tu nombre, Zeus

Voz- aun tu espíritu no se duerme como pensamos

Serena-muéstrame tu rostro

De pronto se encendieron otra antorchas. La figura de aquel hombre con barba que llevaba en su mano derecha un bastón dorado. A su lado derecho se encontraba una mujer de cabellos color miel de una mirada que brillaba y flameaba al compás del fuego

Al lado izquierdo otra mujer hermosa, caso contemporánea al hombre. De apariencia fuerte y poderosa

Serena (inclina la cabeza n forma de reverencia)- vaya, ya no recordaba sus rostros. Zeus, como estas?

Zeus- no tan bien como tú, mi querida Selene

Serena (haciendo una reverencia)- los años no pasan en ti poderosa Hera

Hera solo la observó y le sonrió

Serena- artemisa, vaya que antes no tenias es arruga

Artemisa- simple mortal corriente. Padre échala de inmediato

Serena- no es, sin duda, que hay algunas diosas que se comportan con mujeres sin clase

Artemisa (molesta)- igualada

Zeus (levanto la mano) silencio. Selene sabes porque te hemos traído aquí

Serena- no y si me lo dicen seria lo mejor para enterarme

Hera- sabemos que tu hija se reunió contigo

Serena- si hablan de Pandia. Sí, así fue

Artemisa- y que te anuncio cosas que no estaba autorizada en decírtelo

Serena- se, que seria castigada. Pero ya esta lejos

Artemisa- no tan lejos. De nuestro alcance jamás

Serena- de que hablas

Una tercera voz interrumpió, con un tono firme

Tercera voz- alto Artemisa

Artemisa- Con que derecho atenea

Serena vio que una antorcha se encendió al lado de Hera. Una joven de cabellos castaños

Serena (piensa)- es idéntica lita, solo que ella lleva el cabello recogido en un moño (en tono familiar)- Atenea hace mucho que no te ve

Atenea- te digo lo mismo. (mirando a Zeus) padre, antes de que continúe este juicio

Serena- juicio? de que?

Atenea- sugiero que nos presentemos de una vez

Una oleada encendió todas las antorchas dejando ver las figuras de Vulcano, Afrodita, Demeter, Hestia, Persefone, Hades, Ares, Poseidón, y Apolo

Dejando así el circulo de los 14 dioses del Olimpo. La sala era circular los 14 tronos hacían un circulo perfecto. Las antorchas daban una sensación tétrica

Serena- vaya nunca perdieron su toque

Ares se levanto de su asiento. Con el, ecos de guerra gritos, lanzas. Los ojos de los demás dioses lo siguieron hasta que se detuvo junto a Zeus.

Zeus- que sucede, Ares?

Ares gruño algo y salió de la sala.

Atenea- sin el o la falta de cualquier otro no podemos seguir este juicio

Hera- de acuerdo

Zeus- te volveremos a llamar

Serena- que así sea

Las antorchas se apagaron, todos se volvió a oscurecer

**HOSPITAL**

Por tercera vez el doctor salió por la puerta. Darien se puso en pie y se adelanto

Darien- Kenny, dime.. como esta mi esposa?

Doctor- bien Darien, acaba de reaccionar

Darien- déjame ir verla

Doctor- claro esta en tu derecho

Darien volteó y vio en los ojos de las chicas que habían escuchado y se alegraron

Darien puedo pasar con una de sus amigas

Doctor- claro

Darien se aproximo, lita se apresuro a voluntariarse. Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo, para no ver mas la tristeza de Lita

Mientras que Darien y Lita se alejaban, cruzaron unas miradas. Así que darien tomo aire

Darien- debes perdonarlo

Lita- disculpa

Darien- Andrew, perdónalo, algunas veces se comporta como si tuviera cabeza de pollo

Lita- si que debería, pero a veces el corazón ha sido curado tantas veces que hay queda una grieta que no lo quiere volver a hacer. No es la primera vez que lo hace

Darien- si, es la séptima vez que me viene a pedir ayuda

Lita (paro en seco)- como?

Darien- nunca te lo contó?

Lita- ahora veo que me falta a la verdad

Darien- no lo hace. Es solo que es aun inmaduro

Lita- es inseguro (lo corrigió)

Darien avanzo tres pasos mas y señalo

Darien ahí esta (el ventanal dejaba ver el cuerpo de serena)

Lita- pues entremos

Darien abrió y como todo caballero, cedió el paso a lita. Lita camino hacia la cama. Mientras Darien terminaba de cerrar la puerta.

Lita (susurrando)- ¿Serena?

Serena tardo en reaccionar y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada preocupante de Lita

Serena (exhalo el aire, tras la mascarilla de oxigeno)- hola Lita

Lita- ¿Cómo estas? Hemos estado preocupada por ti

Serena- ¿ah si? (tosió) ¿y cómo se enteraron?

Lita- luna llamo a Rei y a su vez, ella nos llamo a todas.

Serena- wow luna nunca dejara de sorprenderme

Lita- aquí también esta el marido más tirado de los pelos, que hay en el mundo (señalando hacia el pie de la cama)

Serena vio hacia donde le indicaba lita. Encontrándose con Darien, quien también la miraba

Serena- hola cariño

Darien- no hables mucho, mi vida, haz tenido una caída terrible

Serena- ¿y removiste todo el hospital por mi?

Darien- no solo el hospital, sino el universo entero (sonriendo al final)

Serena se dio cuenta que era el mismo Darien, el mismo Darien-amante de todas la noches, el mismo Darien-marido que le daba un beso antes de salir y al regresar de la calle.

Serena (se dirigió a lita)- ¿nos permites un momento a solas, lita¿Por favor? (Poniendo ojos enternecedores)

Lita- claro que si… y asi les digo a las chicas para que vayan haciendo su cola, para venir a verte.

Lita se dirigió a la puerta le lanzo una mirada de complicidad a Darien y salió. Por el ventanal vio que Darien se acercaba al lado de serena, también acercando una silla y sentándose tomándole de la mano. No sabía como salir de esa sección así que fue a la sala de espera

**HABITACION**

Darien miraba los ojos de Serena y tomándole de ambas manos, las cuales lleno de besos. Serena tenia el ceñofruncido y cuando dejo de besarle las manos intento quitarse la mascara de oxigeno

Darien (deteniéndola) eso te ayuda a respirar

Serena- prefiero dejar de respirar antes de no sentir tus labios

Darien, sonrió, y le ayudo a quitársela, y después de ponerla un costado de la almohada. La beso tiernamente.

Serena sintió que dentro de ella hubo un golpecito

Serena- wow, si que el bebe pateara pelota (tomo la mano de Darien) siente aquí (dirigiéndola a donde lo había

sentido)

Darien- es tan movida, así podríamos deducir que seria niño

Serena- sabe que creo. Rin tiene mucho de ti. La mirada, la personalidad

Darien (sonriendo) no me eches tanto en cara que de personalidad tiene de ambos

Serena (mirando hacia un lado) bueno, si tu lo dices

Darien (alzando una ceja)- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Serena- nada

(Ambos ríen, después de un momento serena se pone seria le oprime la mano a Darien

Serena- Darien ¿que fue lo que sucedió estos días?

Darien- ¿de que hablas?

Serena- por que te sentí tan seco conmigo, sentí que te había ofendido en algo.

Darien- no haz hecho nada más que traer felicidad a mi vida

Serena- pero, entonces porque?

Darien- no me tomes por loco. Hace unos días cuando te sentía cerca, mi corazón se entristecía. Será la excusa

más estupida… pero es la verdad. Veras cuando yo vivía en el orfanato, me sentía siempre triste esa misma

tristeza volvió hace unos días. Yo me moleste porque ya no quería volver a sentirla. (Mirándola a los ojos)

Serena- te entiendo Darien, sé que nunca me haz ocultado nada de tu corazón, y quisiera nunca mas lo hicieras.

Darien (poniendo su mano a la altura de su corazón)- te lo prometo

Serena- no te pedí que lo prometieras, cúmplela por favor

Darien- esta bien. (Quitándose lo serio) ¿A que no sabes quienes están en la sala de espera?

Serena- Lita, Amy y Rei

Darien- no solamente ellas

Serena- ¿quien más?

Darien- deberías decir quienes más

Serena (desesperada) ay, por favor, Darien ¿quienes más?

Darien- las outhers

Serena (sorprendida) de verdad… pero porque no las hacen pasar

Darien no podemos es de uno la vista. Me traje conmigo a Lita, por trato especial

Serena (sonríe) diles que las quiero muchísimo. (Serena siente unos dolores repentinos que se volvieron insoportables de fingirlos, en la zona del vientre) auch!

Darien- ¿que sucede?

Serena- no lo se. Llama al doctor

Darien- hey, que pasa conmigo. Yo también soy doctor.

Serena- no es que desconfié de ti pero ahora no eres doctor, ahora eres el padre.

Darien corre hacia la recepción les explica a las enfermeras y el doctor, amigo de Darien, acudió a la habitación, dio algunas ordenes al las enfermeras. Darien salio sabia que igual seria sacado por las enfermas y se encontró con Lita que lo esperaba y ambos salieron de aquella sección

**CORREDOR**

Las muchachas que se encontraban conversando entre ellas, vieron que aparecían Lita y Darien. Haruka se puso en pie.

Haruka- ¿Cómo esta la princesa?

Lita- muy bien un poco pálida, pero es la misma

Darien- la dejamos con el doctor

Amy- así que despertó

Lita- si cuando la lame abrió los ojos y me reconoció

La noche se había asomado hacia unas horas. Cubriendo con su manto oscuro toda la ciudad

**CASA**

Luna se volvía a enrollar, tenia el televisor encendido. Aquel hombrecito de la pantalla comunicaba un nuevo fenómeno atmosférico en el mundo. Luna dirigió la mirada hacia la esquina de la pantalla

Luna- wow, hoy es 29 de junio sonrió maliciosamente y enterró la cabeza en su cuerpo para darse calor.

**HOSPITAL**

Lita se alejo del grupo, con la excusa de ir a los servicios higiénicos. Tenía tantas cosas en mente, que no se dio cuenta que una mano salía de una puerta y la jalo. Lita, antes de gritar, noto que una mano le tapaba la boca. Lita con desesperación empezó a golpear a ciegas

Voz- auch lita

Lita se dio cuenta que esa voz era…

Lita (molesta)- Andrew suéltame

Un foco se prendió y dejo ver a su novio, alrededor de toallas

Lita- que rayos haces; ahora nos van a descubrir

Andrew- dime por favor que no te vas a ir de mi lado, que no te cansaras de mi…

Lita(mirando hacia el suelo)- Andrew me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas

Andrew- le tomo el rostro y la beso. Lita al principio se negaba, se canso de fingir y lo siguió

Andrew- perdóname. He sido un inmaduro todo este tiempo, no comprendí que tenías tantos sueños, y que el matrimonio era el más grande que tenias

Lita- quizás he sido muy caprichosa. Pero yo siempre había querido llegar… (Se sonroja) virgen al matrimonio. Tu haz sido el hombre del que me enamore en verdad al que amo y al que nunca dejare

Andrew (tomándole del brazo)- antes de salir de aquí, contéstame de inmediato

Lita- ¿que cosa?

Andrew- quieres casarte conmigo, porque quiero y no porque me obligas, porque me di cuenta que tenias razón, y yo era un malvado que te había hecho tantas arrugas y tantas lagrimas (haciendo que por arte de magia, apareciera un anillo)

Lita- claro que si

Andrew la beso y dejo que la luz se apagara.

**CORREDOR**

Habían pasado dos horas, las chicas habían ido a la cafetería mientras Darien. Hizo el papeleo para trasladar a serena a clínica

**HABITACION**

Serena había vuelto a dormir

**SUBCONSCIENTE**

Serena sentía haber vuelto al mismo lugar dio un paso hacia lo que presentía que era adelante. Una luz se encendió. Dejando ver un sillón a la penumbra. Dedujo que seria mejor sentarse. Cuando se inclino para tomar asiento. Una voz la alarmó

Voz- Selene

Para serena era nueva. La figura de un joven que llevaba sobre la cabeza algunos rayos de sol. La confundió

Serena- ¿Apolo? (tratando de adivinar)

Apolo- veo que fue lo primero que se te ocurrió (sonrió)

Serena le tendió la mano. A lo que Apolo la dejo colgada, y la abrazo con familiaridad

Serena- Apolo, aun no pierdes el cariño, y el atrevimiento por leer el pensamiento ajeno

Apolo- tú no cambias esa simpatía

Apolo la invito a sentarse, veía que disimulaba una molestia, Serena se atrevió a invitarlo a sacarse la duda de la cabeza

Serena- perdóname el atrevimiento, pero dime que te sucede

Apolo- te debes preguntar que le ha sucedido

Serena (confundida)- ¿a quien?

Apolo- a mi hermana Artemisa

Serena- la verdad que no se a que te refieres

Apolo- no recuerdas como era antes

Serena- recuerdo que era de carácter dulce, muy discreta

Apolo- así es, ahora se ha vuelto renegona, ya no se como calmarla. Antes paseábamos ahora me es insoportable su presencia

Serena- ¿y yo tengo algo que ver? (mirandolo a los ojos)

Apolo- si, pero no del todo. Recuerdas que mi hermana también era relacionada con la luna

Serena- si pero…

Apolo- Artemisa se quedo prendada de Endimión, no era porque no le atraían los varones, sino que el único hombre que le interesaba, se lo ganaste tu

Serena- jaja es decir, que se encapricho

Apolo- y no solo eso, fue ella quien delato a Pandia

Serena- ¿Qué? (Sintió un vuelco en su corazón)

Apolo- no estuve presente, pero fue una cena en que le de dijo a nuestro, que Pandia te tenia informada de todo. Se hizo pasar por su amiga, para echarla directamente a los leones

Serena- que fue lo que le han hecho a mi pobre Pandia

Apolo- fue castigada. Ahora se encuentra al servicio de Persefone, diosa del mundo de los muertos. Y su marido Hades la tiene a la vista

Apolo vio que una sombra cruzo, cerca de donde se encontraban ellos

Apolo- Atenea, acércate más

Atenea, joven de cabellera castaño, se acerco y tratándola igual que Apolo a serena, con la familiaridad que se tiene los hermanos

Serena- me siento perdida, veo que me ayudan

Atenea- Selene, la próxima vez el juicio va atener muchas trampas. Te harán caer y a la fuerza te unirán a su bando

Serena- y la tierra¿dejaran que se destruya?

Atenea- me apena aceptarlo, Selene.

Serena- no lo voy a permitir. Tengo un destino

Atenea- cuando te transforme en divinidad, ya no vivirás como una mujer normal.

Serena- quieres decir...

Apolo- como mujer sin poderes, morirás

Serena- pero mi vida

Apolo- no te aflijas (calmándola) trataremos de salvarte

Serena- no me importa lo que me suceda. Quiero que los míos tengan un futuro

Atenea- tranquila. (Llorando) Oh! Selene tememos que nos ocurra algo, si eso pasara, estarías sola

HOSPITAL

Enfermera- doctor la paciente se le esta disminuyendo los signos vitales

Doctor- imposible, la estabilizamos hace unos minutos

Enfermera- doctor! Sus órdenes?

Doctor- indúzcanla a un coma. Llamen al esposo para que firma el permiso de cesárea

la mujer salio disparada, el doctor, solo se apresuro a salvarle la vida, a la sposa de su amigo.

* * *

Hola! No se si voy a llorar si me van a llorar o me va a golpear, no lo se... por lo que lo planee, esto ya lo termine. La historia en sí no, se ha terminado pero esto si se acabo! finito. FIN

Motivos: por mismos estudios ahora debo poner todo d mi parte he recibido de mis notas y es mi deber hacerlas subir como nunca en la vida. Porque si no lo acaba ahora, ustedes estarían escribiendo y esperando sentadas hasta fin de mes. (Igual, estarán esperando a fin de mes)

A todas las que me han seguido hasta aquí... Me he entristecido muchísimo porque algunas me han dejado de escribir. Y otras que nunca me abandonaron (we are the champions! –Canten todos, con velas encendidas o el celular -) solo tengo una palabra para decir…

GRACIAS

A todas, a todas.

Es la primera vez que he llevado a finalizar algo que había tenido en mete. Se ha alargado más de la cuenta

Es mas, este capitulo es el mas largo que he hecho en mi joven –pasita- vida

Me siento muy emocionada y me perdonaran la vida, por este modo de el desenlace de este capitulo, pero se que lo entenderán. Comienzo un viaje hasta finalizar el año (creo que estaré fuera de casa hasta primeros días de febrero –mi cumpleaños lo pasare donde mas me gusta y nunca me habría imaginado-) y por eso, que si bien estaré subiendo capítulos… será cuando me estabilice…

En un siguiente UP! Explicare motivos de todo esto (más, aún)

**UN ABRAZO ENORME, DE OSA **

**M&M **


	26. carta para las lectoras

como que mucho escribo..

la historia: **despúes de la tormenta**. termina su faceta. no es algo que "algun dia, si regreso..."

la verdad que ya estamos trabajando en la continuacion, pero es obvio que no va a ser lo mismo, esta vez si sera una encargada que publicara, porque hasta donde yo sé siquiera me comunicare via mensajes por humo, creo que lo estara subiendo la proxima semana.

asi que solo dejan de comer hasta la proxima semana.solo les aviso que si por esa semana estan con un depresion endemoniada, por favor no la lean.

y ahora si les contesto, mas o menos a lo que me sono a una pregunta. como ven, parece que el fic me quedo algo tosco al terminar la escena de la habitacion. pero como se ven en los dramas medicos. la cosa ahi es rapido ni bien uno mete la inyeccion, otro ya programa la maquina que monitorea el estdo del cuerpo, y asi un monton tubos de arriba a abajo, y agujas por todo el cuerpo.

luna, esta sensacion cuando se lee de¿que rayos se trama? no es nada malo-malo. (digamos un judas peludo). pero si va a haber un poco mas de action, la proxima semana.

como se habran dado cuenta no he querido tratar sobre los partos naturales. (porque esa parte si me la perdi) solo les aviso que no habra nada de eso, porque quisiera no meter la pata (y que alguna le tenga miedo a una cosa tan natural para la mujer como es el dar a luz)

les cuento, no me estoy mudando ni me estoy yendo a un campo de concentracion. la idea que tengo por lo que me voy es algo como un documental, que estamos preparando. hace unos años preparamos un documental historico. (Juana de Arco. resultado: le tengo pavor al fuego, desde que hicimos la escena de la ejecución) ahora pues iniciamos un documental ecologico: sobre los pingüinos (que tanto me gustan)

y ahora porque hago esto, un gran sueño mio es ser escritora, claro cualquiera se sienta escribir y escribe, lo que se transcribe, copia, raya. pero a los que nos gusta componer poesia, escribir las sensaciones que te rodea, eso es ser artista. y eso (añadiendo las sabias palabras de mi profesor de castellano) muy poco abunda. asi que me gusta siempre mensajear con el lector, porque para nosotros los escritores es impotante lo que transmitimos al lector, muy aparte de lo que publicamos. lo que queremos transmitir mejor.

desde la avioneta rumbo a la "ERA DE HIELO", abrazos!

_**M&M**_


End file.
